L'Ultimatum
by Naeloj
Summary: Lorsqu’Edward se fait enlevé par des tueurs en série, Roy est le seul qui puisse le sauver. Mais va-t-il le faire avant minuit ? RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre original** : Dead Line_

_**Auteur**: Meganekko_

_**Traductrice**: Naeloj_

_**Bêta :** Konosuke_

_**Disclamer**: Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et à Meganekko…La vie est dure_

_**Résumé** : Lorsqu'Edward se fait enlevé par des tueurs en série, Roy est le seul qui puisse le sauver. Mais va-t-il le faire avant minuit ? RoyEd_

* * *

L'Ultimatum

**I. Kite Street**

_(la rue des cerfs-volants)_

Roy Mustang n'avait jamais été le genre de militaire à patrouiller. Alors qu'il déambulait dans une ruelle sombre en évitant les flaques, il pensait avec une expression grincheuse aux dossiers qu'il aurait pu compléter au lieu de marcher sans but. Il soupira, essayant de se convaincre lui-même que oui, il y avait une raison à sa ronde de nuit : il devait maintenir la sécurité dans les rues et bla bla bla…

Le bruit de la pluie frappant l'aluminium résonnait dans la ruelle. C'était un bruit ennuyant que le Colonel devait supporter en regardant soigneusement de gauche à droite, observant les bennes et les bâtiments délaissés.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il mit ses mains dans ses poches et remonta la ruelle. Un sentiment de dédain et d'ennui l'accompagnait.

Un bruit brisa les sons monotones de la pluie dans la nuit: Des bottes légères sur les pavées et le frottement des vêtements. Roy regarda devant lui et remarqua une petite silhouette qui descendait la ruelle.

« Excellent, »pensa-t-il, « enfin une distraction. Rien de mieux que chahuter le FullMetal Alchemist pour illuminer sa journée. »

Edward portait une haute pile de livres, l'un d'entre eux était ouvert à son sommet. L'alchimiste semblait très absorber par celui-ci. Ed il semblait différent d'à l'accoutumée. Roy supposa que cela était dû aux vieux habits qu'il portait. Ses cheveux dorés étaient coiffés différemment : il avait une queue de cheval haute tenue par un ruban rouge. Une paire de lunette aux branches argentées était posée sur son nez. Il n'était pas vêtu de son traditionnel manteau rouge mais d'un imperméable ébène. Son col relevé touchait presque les branches de ses lunettes. Habillé ainsi, il était très attirant. Roy réalisa soudainement qui était plutôt quelconque dans son uniforme militaire.

L'adolescent continua sa route, ignorant complètement la présence de l'Alchimiste de feu. Roy le regarda marcher un moment puis sauta devant lui. Edward, surpris, tomba. Sa pile de livres s'effondra par terre en un fracas qui couvrit le bruit de la pluie.

Le blond jura, ramassa à la hâte ses livres pour qu'ils soient pas mouillé par l'eau des flaques.

«Bordel, qui- ? »

Edward regarda là où son dernier livre était tombé et remarqua une paire de chaussures militaires très familières. Il leva les yeux et considéra la silhouette de Roy Mustang dans la brume.

« Ça alors, FullMetal ! N'es-tu pas déjà assez près du sol sans tomber ? »

« Taisez-vous Colonel Stupide, c'est vous qui m'avez heurté. »

Edward voulu ramasser le dernier livre mais Roy le pris avant qu'il ne puisse le prendre.

« Abstinence, FullMetal ? Tu lis un livre sur l'abstinence ? »

« Ouais et vous devriez le lire, je suis sûr que ça vous éduquerai un peu. Et la seule raison pour laquelle je lis ce livre, c'est que c'est le seul que je n'ai pas lu dans la Seconde Division. » Edward se releva et arracha le livre des mains du Colonel. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? »

« J'accomplis mes devoirs, comme un bon chien de l'armée. »

« Vous êtes de patrouille cette semaine ? Qui avez-vous fait chier pour que cela arrive ? »

« Je n'ai fait chier personne, FullMetal. Il faut plus de sécurité ces temps à cause de cette affaire… »

« Quelle affaire ? » demanda Edward d'un ton très intéressé.

« Il y a un meurtrier en liberté en ce moment. » dit Roy, d'une voix étouffée. « Il a déjà tué huit filles en ville. »

« Alors ils sont si inquiets qu'ils vous envoient en patrouille à cette extrémité de la ville ? »

« Cette banlieue est plus dangereuse que les autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, que fais-tu dehors si tard ? Ne devrais-tu pas être dans les dortoirs avec Al ? » Roy observa les alentours, s'attendant un peu à voir courir dans la ruelle l'armure familière qu'était le petit frère d'Edward, réprimandant ce dernier pour être seul alors que les temps étaient peu sûrs.

« Je vais simplement à la bibliothèque publique de Kite Street. C'est à seulement vingt minutes des dortoirs, okay ? »

L'adolescent regarda l'homme plus âgé. « Pourquoi me dévisagez-vous ainsi? Je sais m'occuper de moi-même. »

Roy souris d'un vrai sourire franc, ce qui était rare. « Peu importe, ne te fais juste pas tuer pendant mon tour de garde. Cela serait mauvais pour ma réputation. »

« Dans vos rêves. » se moqua Edward. Il dépassa le Colonel et traversa promptement la ruelle, le livre qu'il lisait, auparavant ouvert à la même page, les joues légèrement rouges.

Roy regarda Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de sa vue, mémorisant l'éclat de ses cheveux dorés dansant derrière lui à chacun de ses pas.

« Ce pourrait être un de mes cauchemars. » dit doucement Roy avant de tourner et de continuer sa ronde dans la ruelle, par le chemin qu'Edward venait de prendre.

Edward sortit de la bibliothèque après avoir salué le bibliothécaire très agité qui regardait constamment la porte derrière lui. Après avoir usé de son statut d'Alchimiste pour faire ouvrir la bibliothèque, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à choisir les trois livres qu'il transportait en ce moment. Le bibliothécaire était très content de le voir partir.

Le blond descendit sur le trottoir et se dépêcha de traverser la rue déserte. Edward n'avait jamais aimé être en ville, sauf pour aller à la bibliothèque. Il entra dans une ruelle étroite, marchant prudemment, en évitant les flaques. Dans un craquement, des torrents de pluies commencèrent à tomber du ciel gris sombre, détrempant le blond presque instantanément. Il soupira, mit ses nouveaux livres sous son imperméable et accéléra son rythme, affrontant la pluie et supportant son martèlement sur la tête.

« C'est lui ? »

Un doigt sale sorti du coin sombre et pointa la ruelle.

« Où ? »

« Le petit gosse blond là-bas. Il a parlé avec Mustang un peu plus tôt. »

« Ouais… » un sourire apparu sur le visage du deuxième homme, « Allons-y.»

« Es-tu sûr ? » dit une autre voix venant de l'ombre. « C'est un garçon. »

« Ça blessera Mustang plus qu'aucune autre fille. Allons-y ! »

Un rocher tomba à travers la pluie pour se fracasser sur la tête d'Edward, qui s'était arrêté pour couvrir ses livres. Remarquant le rocher, il sauta de l'autre côté de la rue pour l'éviter. Deux hommes émergèrent au croisement d'une autre ruelle. Le blond prit un air méfiant. Il les étudia en se tournant vers le deux hommes qui approchaient. Ils avaient les deux bien trente centimètres de plus que lui, avec des muscles trop développés pour les pulls qu'ils portaient.

« Oh, chouette. Des voleurs dans une ruelle, tard, une nuit sombre. Ma vie est si clichée. »

Edward leva les yeux aux ciel et dû les cligner rapidement à cause de la pluie.

« Mais nous sommes plus que des voleurs, gamin. A moins que voler ta vie ne compte. »

Edward essaya de ne pas laisser paraître l'inquiétude qui l'avait submergé. Pourquoi fallait-il que plus un personne est fatiguée, plus elle ressent l'inquiétude ?

Les hommes avançaient vers l'adolescent, prêt à le frapper.

Ed tapa des mains et transmuta son automail en une lame, laissant tomber au même moment ses livres.

« Comme c'est mignon. Le petit Alchimiste pense qu'il peut nous battre. »

« Qui as-tu appelé la minuscule miniature d'un nain ?!»

La minuscule miniature d'un nain sauta dans les aires, utilisa les murs comme escaliers, et frappa l'homme de droite de son pied. L'homme tomba en arrière pendant que l'autre s'emparait de l'adolescent en plein vol. Le voleur lui tourna son bras gauche jusqu'à ce qu'il se casse. Edward hurla mais sa voix était camouflée par le tonnerre. L'homme le fit tourner autour de lui et l'envoya contre le ciment avec une force si grande que quelques vices de son automail sautèrent. Ses lunettes se brisèrent en mille morceaux contre son visage. Edward analysa en quelques secondes la situation puis se vengea. Il dégagea son bras gauche de la prise de l'homme. Il était prêt à se disloquer le coude pour faire cesser la douleur et pour pouvoir se concentrer. Il frappa à nouveau dans ses mains pour transmuter les restes des lunettes d'argent en d'infime dard qu'il envoya contre l'homme qui lui avait tordu le bras.

Il courut et s'échappa, profitant que le second homme se tournait vers le premier pour comprendre pourquoi il hurlait ainsi.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'en aller. » dit une nouvelle voix, rauque et masculine, tandis que quelqu'un lui tirait les cheveux.

« Zut. Trois contre un ? Ce n'est pas vraiment fair play. » Edward se retourna en balançant son automail, coupant les mains de son attaquant. Sous le coup de la douleur, il le relâcha.

« Petit con ! »

Ed recommença à courir, son ruban rouge tomba sur le sol sale de la ruelle. Ses cheveux d'or libres flottaient derrière lui.

« Assez ! »

L'homme qui avait attrapé les cheveux de l'adolescent sortit une arme de sa veste, visa et tira.

Une petite balle sortit du canon, traversa la pluie et toucha juste dans le cou le garçon qui s'enfuyait.

Edward trébucha, sa vision se troubla tandis que le tranquillisant provenant de la balle parcourrait son organisme. Son bras et sa jambe, les vrais, n'avaient pas plus de vie que ceux d'acier. Il était si froid, et faible, il n'aurait pas pu bouger.

_Mais je dois… partir… loin d'eux…_

Même penser devint une corvée. Le tranquillisant était puissant. Il s'effondra au bout de la ruelle.

« Enfin ! Bon sang, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de si fort. Un petit con résistant ! C'est celui qui s'est le plus débattu, c'est sûr ! »

« Embarquez-le. » ordonna l'homme à la main coupée. « On rentre. »

« Bien, chef !» répondirent les deux autres en se saisissant de l'adolescent inconscient.

* * *

_Tout vos reviews seront traduits en anglais à l'auteur de cette fic, n'hésitez pas à lui écrire des commentaires! Elle a coutume d'offrir des cookies et de la tarte à ses revieweurs !  
_

_Les chapitres seront (si tout se passe comme prévu) mis en ligne une fois par semaine._

_Naeloj_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre original **: Dead Line_

_**Auteur**: Meganekko_

_**Traductrice**: Naeloj_

_**Beta:** Konosuke_

_**Disclamer**: Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et à Meganekko…La vie est dure_

_**Résumé** : Lorsqu'Edward se fait enlevé par des tueurs en série, Roy est le seul qui puisse le sauver. Mais va-t-il le faire avant minuit ? RoyEd_

* * *

L'Ultimatum

**Chapitre 2:** Phone Calls

_(Appels téléphoniques)_

C'était environ deux heures de l'après-midi lorsque le Colonel fut soudainement (et selon lui, rudement) réveillé de sa sieste par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Il soupira fortement, en frappant la pile de paperasse sur le bureau où il avait posé sa tête. Maudissant celui qu'il l'appelait, il se blâma lui-même de ne pas pouvoir cramer la personne qui le dérangeait.

« Oui ? » répondit-il séchement.

« Euh…Colonel Mustang ?» fit une petite voix dans le téléphone, une voix que Roy reconnut immédiatement comme celle du petit frère d'Edward.

« Alphonse ? Que se passe-t-il ?»

« V-vous n'auriez pas vu mon frère aujourd'hui ?»

Roy passa sous silence le fait qu'il n'avait vu personne car il s'était isolé et s'était endormi dans son bureau. Il répondit d'une voix aussi neutre qu'il put en étouffant un baillement :

« Je suis désolé Al. Je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Oh. » Roy put sentir l'inquiétude percer dans la voix du plus jeune des Elric.

« Il s'est probablement endormi à la bibliothèque. Il m'a dit qu'il allait à celle de Kite Street. Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de le chercher là-bas ? »

« D'accord, merci.» Alphonse raccrocha, laissant Roy se demander où Edward pourrait être tout en raccrochant le combiné.

__

Un moment

. Roy secoua la tête comme si cela l'aiderait à éclaircir ses pensées.

_Pourquoi je m'en soucie ? Le FullMetal peut s'assumer seul, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Est-ce que je me suis vraiment inquiété pour lui d'ailleurs ? Mais peut-être qu'il a des problèmes ? Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'aide pendant que je reste assis en tentant de l'ignorer ?_

« Assez !» rugit Roy, pestant contre lui-même. « FullMetal va bien. Il est entrain de dormir sur une pile de livres à la bibliothèque de Kite Street. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Roy eut un sourire méprisant à la pensée de petit adolescent tandis qu'il se rendormait : ses lumineux yeux dorés enfin calme, couvert et bordé d'étonnamment longs cils noirs. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte, sa respiration passant doucement à travers ses lèvres roses comme des pétales, ses cheveux d'or tombant sa peau tout aussi douce…

« AAAH ! ASSEZ !!» hurla Mustang, interrompant l'imagination trop active de son cerveau.

« Que se passe-t-il? » la voix d'Hawkeye traversa la porte, étonnée par le soudain éclat du Colonel.

« Rien Lieutenant»

« Bien Colonel»

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?» se questionna silencieusement Roy en passant ses mains gantÈs dans ses cheveux sombres. « Je n'aime pas le FullMetal. Je ne l'apprécie pas. C'est mon subordonné. Il est trop jeune. Il est trop détestable. C'est un **homme** bon Dieu ! Je ne l'aime pas !»

« Si, tu l'aimes » dit une voix narquoise dans son esprit, voix qui sonnait exactement comme celle de l'**homme** en question.

Une bataille de « Si / Non » ragea dans l'esprit de Roy durant plusieurs minutes avant que le téléphone ne sonne une nouvelle fois.

Roy prit le combiné et répondit avec un froncement de sourcils : « Allô ? »

« Est-ce que je parle au Colonel Roy Mustang, Alchimiste de feu ?» dit une voix rauque d'homme

« Oui…» répondit précautionneusement Roy

« Ecoutes attentivement: on en a un autre.» Roy voulut l'interrompre mais l'homme continua. « Ne dis rien, je n'ai pas encore fini. Je te défie de dire que tu ne sais pas qui c'est, patrouilleur paranoîaque. On en a pris un qui va faire devenir cette affaire plus personnelle.»

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez » dit froidement Roy

« Je pense que si. Veux-tu l'entendre crier ? Peut-être que tu trouveras alors son identité. »

Roy ne sourcilla pas, priant l'inconnu de ne pas lui faire entendre ce son :

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il en maintenant une voix calme et distante tandis qu'une tempête d'inquiétude rageait dans sa tête.

L'homme en rit

« Tu essayes vraiment de rester impartial, n'est-ce pas Mustang ? Tu es déterminé à ne pas voir le lien entre tous ces meurtres… Mais ce n'est pas dure à trouver, sûrement que tu sais déjà de quoi je veux parler. »

« Non…»

« Alors laisses-moi te l'expliquer. Toutes ces filles qui sont mortes, qui , à ton avis, les a toutes charmées et ensuite leur a brisé le cœur en les laissant se réveiller seules ? Qui a tout oublié d'elles et a continué à mener sa carrière si parfaite ? »

Roy ouvrit grands ses yeux sous la surprise. Pour toute réponse, il parvint seulement à haleter, permettant à l'homme de continuer.

« Maintenant que tu as compris, je vais te donner une chance de trouver ma victime avant que je ne la tue. Tu as peu de temps, garde le bien en tête. J'aime prendre mon temps… Ma victime essaie vraiment de ne pas crier, mais j'attendrai. Je veux l'entendre crier et supplier pour avoir la vie sauve. Oh, tu veux entendre ? Je pense qu'ils ont commencé… Ecoutes ! »

Roy écouta attentivement, la crainte s'insinuant en lui comme une bête sauvage. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis…

Il entendit un cri, étouffé comme un bruit en arrière-plan d'une conversation téléphonique, feutré et indistinct.

« Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi…! »

Ces trois mots furent tout ce qu'entendit le Colonel avant que la voix rauque de l'homme ne continue.

« Je pense qu'il a encore… oh…. Disons jusqu'à minuit avant d'être complètement brisé. C'est une petite chance… Alors, retrouve-nous ! »

La ligne mourut dans un clique, mais le cri étouffé restait. Ces trois mots résonnant encore dans l'esprit de Roy.

Cette voix, il connaissait cette voix… C'était… Cela ne pouvait être personne sauf…

Edward.

Roy s'autorisa cinq secondes pleines pour essayer d'apaiser le choc.

« Edward…» murmura-t-il, sentant le froid l'envahir

Il se leva de sa chaise, la fit tomber et s'empara du téléphone. Il composa précipitamment un numéro qu'il utilisait souvent, la sueur froide coulait le long de son visage tandis qu'il entendait la sonnerie du téléphone se répéter encore et encore.

« Bon sang, réponds ! Tu vas – »

« Yo, c'est Hughes! Oh Roy?!»Hughes s'arrêta pour écouter avec attention ce qu'allait lui dire Roy après s'être présenter et avoir juré.

« Maes, as-tu entendu quelque chose à propos d'un autre kidnapping ? Rien ? »

« Roy, calmes-toi. » Hughes était choqué par la panique qui transparaissait dans la voix habituellement froide de son ami. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ils ont enlevé Edward ! » La voix de Roy sonnait comme s'il était au bord des larmes, quelque chose que son ami de longue date n'avait pas entendu depuis près de six ans.

« Roy, calmes-toi et expliques-moi. Qui a enlevé Edward ? »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Hughes remarqua que Roy avait appelé l'adolescent _Edward_. C'était inhabituel pour le Flame Alchemist, lui qui avait toujours aimé affirmer sa position en tant que supérieur du FullMetal et qui s'était toujours adressé à son subordonné par son titre.

« Ils viennent de m'appeler. Je l'ai entendu crier. Ils l'ont enlevé, le font hurler Maes ! Dis-moi si tu sais quelque chose ! Ils m'ont dit que j'avais jusqu'à minuit pour le retrouver ! S'il-te plait Maes, je n'ai pas le temps ! »

« On m'a rapporté qu'il y a eu du grabuge près de…» Le froissement du papier résonnait dans le téléphone. « Oh, Kite Street. Apparement, ils ont trouvés…»

Roy sentit ses lèvres trembler lorsqu'il étouffa le gémissement d'horreur qui les traversait.

« Roy?»

Kite Street, la bibliothèque de Kite Street. Si Edward avait été enlevé là, Roy aurait pu l'arrêter, il aurait dû ordonner à l'adolescent de rentrer de suite à la maison.

« Roy, viens au Département des Investigations, okay? »

« Quoi ? »

« Viens me voir au Deuxième Laboratoire, j'ai besoin que tu voies certaines choses. »

« D'accord. » répondit Roy. Il raccrocha sans prendre le temps pour les formules traditionnelles de fin de conversation

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir quitté son bureau, ordonné à Hawkeye de superviser ses hommes et hurlé sur Fuery parce qu'il souriait, Roy arriva en coup de vent dans le sus-mentionné Deuxième Laboratoire. Il trouva immédiatement Hughes car personne d'autre n'était présent.

« Hughes! »

Hughes releva la tête du livre qu'il lisait avec attention. Une expression sérieuse dominait son visage habituellement convivial.

« Ce sont les indices qu'ils ont ramassés dans une ruelle près de Kite Street. Visiblement, il y a eu une bagarre, on a aussi trouvé des traces de sang et … » Hughes tendit à Roy un long ruban avec une étiquette. «…Est-ce que cela te rappelle quelque chose ? »

Roy prit le ruban, l'esprit submergé par le flot de souvenirs de la nuit précédente tandis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

« C'est…c'est le ruban d'Ed. Il le portait dans ses cheveux la nuit dernière. Maes, j'y étais, j'aurais pu… J'aurais dû le protéger ! »

Roy se secoua immédiatement la tête alors que le cri d'Edward résonnait à nouveau dans son esprit

« Ce n'est pas ta faute ! » dit Hughes avec emphase en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Roy.

« Je dois le trouver ! J'organiserai des recherches ! Je chercherai partout ! »

« Roy, arrêtes un moment, veux-tu ? As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'étrange la nuit dernière ? Tu étais de patrouille à Kite Street, n'est-ce pas ? Rien qui n'était pas à sa place ? »

« Je n'ai vu qu'Edward. Il allait à la bibliothèque. Nous avons discuté un peu puis nous nous sommes séparés. »

« C'est tout ? »

« C'est tout. » Roy baissa la tête. « Maes, ils m'ont dit que tous les meurtres me concernaient ! Toutes les filles qui ont été tuées, je suis sorti avec elles ! C'est ma faute, ils essayent de me blesser et maintenant, Edward est… »

« Hé ! les seuls fautifs sont ces meurtriers ! Ne te blâme pas ! Nous devons retrouver Edward et nous le trouverons. Avant qu'ils…» Hughes ne put exprimer l'état dans lequel serait le blond, laissant sa phrase finir dans le néant.

« Mais je n'ai aucune preuve. Je suis juste là, debout sans rien faire, pendant qu'Edward se fait torturer ou violer, qu'en sais-je ! Je ne peux simplement pas rester ici parce qu'il a besoin de moi, et qu'il n'est pas ici ! »

Le Colonel se retourna, serrant dans sa main le ruban rouge, et commença à courir vers la porte lorsque le téléphone de Hughes sonna. Ce son terrifiait maintenant l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Oui? » répondit Hughes d'une voix étrangement relaxée. « Oui…Pourquoi ? »

Roy avait l'impression d'être sur des charbons ardent alors qu'il écoutait les quelques brides de conversation qui pouvait entendre. Maes se tourna et lui tendit le combiné.

« C'est pour toi. »

« Allô ? »

Roy s'appuya sur la table et prit les preuves ramassées, gardant une voix calme. Ses yeux restaient inquiets et tristes. Hughes le remarquant en l'observant attentivement.

« Colonel Mustang, tu as déjà gaspillé une heure de ton temps. Tu ne veux pas venir chercher notre nouvelle victime ? Il est vraiment attirant… Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu vas venir. Pourquoi tu le regardes avec ce sourire spécial… Tu l'_aimes_, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Arrêtez de jouer à ce jeu malsain et laissez Edward partir !!» hurla Roy, perdant pour la première fois son sang-froid.

« Oh…C'est _Edward_. Il a un nom maintenant. Il semblerait que j'aie misé juste sur la personne qui ferait de cette affaire quelque chose de personnel… Je suppose que c'est l'Alchimiste d'Acier ? J'y ai pensé en voyant son automail.» L'homme claqua sa langue avec désapprobation. « Honte sur toi, Mustang. Tu sais que les relations entre militaires sont habituellement interdites.»

« Ne….Vous ne savez rien ! Vous feriez mieux de…»

« Quoi? Tu vas me poursuivre? Tu vas venir chercher ton chien avant que je ne le tue ? Il gémit comme un petit animal perdu, et il reste du temps avant minuit. Le temps s'écoule et pendant ce temps, il va saigner et saigner jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt !»

Roy resta silencieux, espérant pouvoir tuer grâce à son esprit.

« Je suppose que je peux te donner un indice ? …Hmm… Laisse-moi voir, pourquoi ne retournerai-tu pas à l'endroit où tu lui as fait ton sourire spécial ? Tu trouveras quelque chose qui t'aidera peut-être. Oh, ton Edward veut te dire au revoir !»

Un autre cri résonna dans le téléphone, si fort que même Hughes entendit.

« Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi !!»

« Et c'est faaait. »

La ligne mourut.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre original** : Dead Line_

_**Auteur**: Meganekko_

_**Traductrice**: Naeloj_

_**Bêta :** Konosuke_

_**Disclamer**: Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et à Meganekko…La vie est dure_

_**Résumé** : Lorsqu'Edward se fait enlevé par des tueurs en série, Roy est le seul qui puisse le sauver. Mais va-t-il le faire avant minuit ? RoyEd_

* * *

Bonjouur, c'est Aly'-kun (konosuke) est non Naeloj, elle a pas le temps de venir poster (reprise du lycée oblige...) Mais elle m'a demandé de remercier tout les reviewers pour vos reviews qui lui font très plaisir.

Voila le nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise

Aly'-kun qui remplace Naeloj.

* * *

L'Ultimatum

**III. Collar**  
(_collier_)

Edward observa autour de lui. Il entendait une voix joyeuse parler non loin de lui tandis qu'il essayait de briser ses chaînes. Les cordes tranchantes lui sciaient le poignet ce qui faisait couler du sang sur le sol déjà poisseux par la quantité qu'il avait perdue.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il était dans une sorte d'entrepôt. Il y avait des cages et des caisses en bois près de lui. Le plafond était haut et des chaînes pleines de toiles d'araignées étaient suspendues aux poutres.

Une lumière diffuse éclairait l'endroit depuis le coin des cages, là où il y avait une table et une chaise. Le téléphone était sur la table, si seulement il pouvait l'atteindre… Mais ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour tenter de s'emparer du téléphone car le plus maigre du trio qui l'avait attaqué était entrain de l'utiliser et semblait très fier de lui.

« …en le regardant avec ce sourire si spécial. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eut aussi peur de toute sa vie. C'était pire que la fois où il avait été enlevé et enfermé dans un entrepôt semblable par un tueur en série, Barry le Boucher. La terreur qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là, juste avant de se faire tuer, il ressentait la même ici, dans cet endroit si ressemblant, sachant qu'il allait se faire tuer. Il l'avait toujours su. Il réalisa que c'était la deuxième fois que cela lui arrivait. C'était étrange, cela ne pouvait arriver qu'une fois dans la vie de quelqu'un…

Mais c'est ça le monde, FullMetal. Des choses terribles arrivent chaque jour. C'est notre travail de les empêcher.

Les paroles du Colonel flottaient dans son esprit, petit réconfort dans son enfer. Peut-être était-il fou, mais n'importe quelle chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec… ce qui se passait en ce moment le réconfortait immensément. Même si c'était juste le Colonel.

Soudainement, une autre douleur traversa sa jambe droite tandis qu'une lame se faisait un chemin entre son genoux et sa rotule : un tire-bouchon essayait de la percer avec une capsule particulièrement résistante. Il regarda l'homme qui lui infligeait ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses yeux bruns. L'homme attendait avec un ravissement anticipé que l'adolescent crie.

Ne crie pas, tu leur donnerais la satisfaction de savoir qu'ils ont du pouvoir sur toi.

Ne pas crier, c'est ce que le Colonel dirait, ce que Roy dirait dans ce genre de situation. Au moment où Roy lui avait dit cela, Edward avait simplement haussé les épaules. Il avait pensé que cela ne lui arriverait plus jamais. Pas une deuxième fois. Juste ?

Faux.

Il avait tout faux. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils enlevé ? Il n'était en rien le stéréotype du genre de personne qui se faisait enlever. Comme le disait le Département des Investigations, ce genre de tueur en série visait les femmes. Des femmes âgées de dix-neuf à vingt-six ans. Il n'entrait nullement dans cette catégorie, alors pourquoi ?

Une vague de douleur plus forte que les autres émana de sa jambe, faisant surgir un cri du plus profond de lui-même.

« Arrêtez! Laissez-moi ! » cria l'adolescent en se débattant avec ses cordes glacées. Il remonta sa jambe pour tendre les liens.

Continue. Continue. Elles se casseront et tu pourrais t'échapper.

Avec un halètement de surprise de la victime et du criminel, les cordes se brisèrent et la jambe d'Edward bougea librement. Il frappa l'homme directement au visage. Edward remua son autre jambe maintenant libre, le métal glissait facilement à travers les cordes rompues. Il ne devait plus que se débarrasser des cordes sur sa poitrine. Si seulement il pouvait juste joindre ses mains, ce serait si facile.

L'homme revint à lui, seulement K.O. momentanément par le coup d'Edward. Il se vengea par un coup de poing dans la cage thoracique de l'adolescent ; il y eut un craquement. Ed arrêta instinctivement de bouger alors que la douleur se répandait à travers ses veines. Son souffle le faisait souffrir. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. C'était comme si ses poumons étaient partis pour une pause café. Il haleta et cria en même temps. Le résultat fut un ensemble de bruit exprimant tous la même chose. La douleur.

A ce moment-là, le « chef », comme Ed l'avait appelé, arriva. Il regarda la scène avec dégoût.

« Je pensais que tu étais supposé bien l'attacher. »

« Le problème n'était pas les nœuds. » dit l'homme, regardant le blond qui gigotait. « Je l'ai attaché avec de bons nœuds. Regarde » Il montra les nœuds fins qui serraient la poitrine d'Edward. « Il est bien tenu. »

« Peu importe, il est tout de même à moitié libre. Tu dois t'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. »

« Désolé Tilas. »

« Ne dis pas mon nom, idiot ! »

« Désolé Ti-Boss. »

Edward toussa, ses poumons finalement revenus. Il rapprocha ses jambes pour former une sorte de balle aussi compact qu'il le pouvait. Le « chef », Tilas, se laissa tomber à côté de lui en lui souriant sarcastiquement. Il fit courir un doigt sur la mâchoire d'Edward, ce qui envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne mais il n'arriva pas à sa cage thoracique à nouveau fissurée, fracturée, ou même totalement cassée.

« Ouaf, ouaf, petit chien. Tout ce que tu fais est vain. Mais regardes, je t'ai trouvé un joli collier ! Est-ce que tu veux l'essayer ? »

Le blond ferma ses yeux, priant son esprit de partir lorsque le « chef » était si proche de lui. Il sombra dans un état de vide pour ne pas ressentir les attouchements de ce Tilas. Ils le rendaient malade et lui donnaient la nausée. Ses caresses étaient douces, mais l'intention qui était derrière était trop repoussante pour y penser ainsi.

Il frappa la peau blanche et dénudée de l'adolescent. Il fit ensuite courir ses mains sur les muscles du torse d'Edward puis les glissa sur sa peau. Il lui mis un collier rayé près de son cou. Le froid de la boucle le fit sursauter. Le chef s'amusa avec la boucle un moment puis mis le reste du collier pour le serrer autour du cou de l'adolescent.

Edward toussa, étranglé par le collier qui serrait sa trachée, réduisant de manière drastique sa respiration.

« Bien, ça ajoute du style. Maintenant, tu es mignon. Peut-être… » Tilas se lécha les lèvres et tendit le bras pour se saisir de la seule autre boucle visible.

« Tiens ses pieds ! » ordonna-t-il à un de ses subordonnés en en débouclant la ceinture et en ôtant les pantalons d'Edward.

Non, arrête ! Espèce de malade…Tu n'oseras pas..

Le regard d'Edward était sauvage mais fixe, il était incapable de les fermer ou d'ignorer les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux et qui coulaient jusqu'à son cou. Il essaya de se débattre une nouvelle fois mais il était retenu par ses liens et par l'autre homme qui lui tenait les chevilles.

Il sentit l'air froid souffler contre sa taille et ses hanches lorsqu'on lui enleva son caleçon avec ses autres vêtements.

Non, pars ! Arrête ! Arrête !

« Arrêtez !! » cria-t-il lorsqu'il fut totalement nu sur le sol glacé.

« Ton Mustang ne t'as pas appris que les chiens ne se plaignaient jamais ? Tu gémis trop pour être un chien à la botte de l'armée. Peut-être que tu devrais être punis… »

Ça ne peut pas m'arriver.

L'esprit d'Ed sombra et il se noya dans la mer d'impossibilité. Le chef était sur lui, pressant son corps contre le sien.

« Noooon !! »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alphonse Elric attendait devant la bibliothèque de la Kite Street. Il scrutait le haut puis le bas de la rue comme si l'endroit où se trouvait Edward pouvait apparaître. C'était un samedi ordinaire et animé, avec des gens de-ça de-là qui achevaient leurs courses.

Pour être honnête, il devait paraître un peu étrange. Lorsqu'il était avec Ed, sa présence était moins menaçante, probablement parce que n'importe quoi mettait Ed en colère. En comparaison, Al était quelqu'un de très sympathique.

Sauf qu'il était seul et il recevait donc des regards suspicieux des passants. Il ne les remarquait pas, trop focalisé sur l'endroit où pouvait être son grand frère. Il n'était pas rentré à la maison la nuit passée alors qu'il l'avait promis. Edward n'avait jamais brisé ses promesses, peu importe à quel point l'excuse pouvait être bonne. En plus, le Colonel ne l'avait pas vu non plus, ce qui était rare, parce qu'Edward devait lui faire son rapport chaque matin. Le dernier endroit où Al avait pensé à chercher son frère était la bibliothèque de Kite Street et il s'était aussi révélé négatif.

Al était immobile depuis pas mal de temps à côté des escaliers de la bibliothèque. Les personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas devaient probablement penser qu'il était une nouvelle statue.

Etant pris pour une statue par la plupart des gens de la rue, l'armure provoqua un peu de surprise lorsqu'elle commença à traverser la rue. Une voiture militaire qui descendait rapidement la rue fut une deuxième surprise pour les piétons. Elle s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus là où Al était resté immobile et la porte du conducteur s'ouvrit. Le Colonel, à la surprise d'Al, se précipita hors de la voiture, traversa la rue et dépassa Alphonse. Les voitures durent rapidement freiner et plus d'uns conducteurs énervés insultèrent Roy.

« Bon dieu, Roy ! Tu ne peux pas traverser comme ça dans le trafic ! » réprimanda une voix qui n'était pas celles d'un conducteur.

Alphonse vit la porte du passager s'ouvrir et le Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes marcher sur le trottoir. Il attendit lui que le trafic diminue pour traverser la rue en courant et poursuivre son ami.

« Lieutenant Colonel Hughes ! Que faites-vous ici? » questionna Alphonse lorsque l'homme à lunette arriva sur le trottoir où il se tenait. « Vous savez que vous n'avez pas fermé votre voiture, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hughes le regarda, le visage étrangement sérieux : « Alphonse, viens avec nous, okay ? » Il marcha à grands pas dans l'allée où Roy avait couru, emmenant l'armure qui ne comprennait pas la situation.

« PUTAIN ! » la voix de Roy, énervée et décomposée, leur parvint de la rue.

« Colonel ! » dit Alphonse, instantanément concerné. « Que se passe-t-il ? Allez-vous bien ? »

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas, Al ? » demanda Hughes qui marchait près du jeune Elric. « Au sujet d'Ed ? »

L'esprit sans corps se tourna vers Roy dans un cliquetis métalique. Roy se balançait légèrement, tenant fermement contre sa poitrine une bout de papier et quelque chose de doré.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à mon frère ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Où est-il ? »

« I-il a été…Je l'ai laissé… »bégaya Roy

« Dites-le moi Colonel ! Qu'est-il arrivé à mon frère ? »

« Il a été enlevé… par des tueurs en série. »

Al frissonna : « Qu-quoi ? Des tueurs en série ? Pourquoi ? »

Ce n'était pas la question que Roy attendait. Il pensait qu'Al allait demander quand, où, peut-être même comment. Il ne s'était certainement pas préparer à un « pourquoi » !

« A cause…à cause de moi »

Roy se releva, les genoux humides puisque le sol n'était pas encore sec, et laissa voir ce qu'il tenait. Son visage trahissait son attitude stoïque, des larmes menaçait de la briser complétement.

« Colonel, vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? » dit lentement Alphonse. « Où est mon frère ? Il est caché par ici, hein ? Ed ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ed ! »

« Ils l'ont enlevé… regarde » Roy tendit à Hughes sa main dans laquelle il y avait un papier griffonnée et une tresse dorée.

Au premier coup d'œil, la tresse ressemblait aux galons des uniformes militaires que Hughes et Roy portaient, mais en regardant de plus près, c'était de vrais cheveux. Même teintée de sang, on reconnaissait l'éclat d'or des cheveux d'Edward.

« C'est à mon frère, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela s'est passé ? » demanda Al en regardant Roy puis Hughes.

L'homme à lunette fit un pas en avant et prit la lettre des mains de son ami. Le front plissé, il la parcourut rapidement du regard. A la fin, il eut le souffle coupé et regarda Roy qui avait l'air de vouloir vomir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Laissez-moi voir ! »

Al arracha le papier des mains de Hughes, le tourna et commença à lire.

« Al, ne… »

Au Colonel, Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang

J'espère que tu as bien trouvé ce message. Comme tu en es conscient, il ne te reste que neuf heures avant minuit, pour lui sauver la vie. Ce n'est pas du jeux si je ne te donne pas un indice : il se trouve entre un L et un W.

Dépêches-toi, il crie de plus en plus fort maintenant, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Ce n'est que ce que tu fais tout le temps avec les femmes. Il est entrain de t'attendre et de mourir. Viens le sauver !

« C'est à cause de vous ! » Al regarda fixement les yeux bleu nuit de Roy. « Edward crie à cause de vous ? »

Al poussa Roy contre le mur et le prit par le col. Le message tomba de la prise d'Al et atterrit doucement dans une flaque .

« Je lui ai dit que vous étiez mauvais pour lui ! Je lui ai dit ! Mais il ne m'a pas écouté ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû le laisser penser qu'il pouvait vous faire confiance ! Vous êtes mauvais ! » hurla Al, qui ignorait les protestations d'Hughes.

Roy fixa les yeux du plus jeunes des Elric : « Je sais. Il mérite mieux que moi. Je devrais être à sa place, je le sais ! »

Al pressa le corps de Roy avec plus de force

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous laissé cela se passer !? Mon frère, mon Edward est entrain de se faire tuer lentement et c'est de votre faute ! Il ne vous aimera jamais après cela ! »

« Je le sais ! je le sais ! mais je l'aimerai encore- »

« Ne pensez même pas dire que vous l'aimez ! Si vous l'avez laissé se faire kidnapper, c'est que vous ne savez pas comment l'aimer !! »

L'armure relâcha sa prise sur l'uniforme de Roy et recula. Roy glissa sur le sol, tenant toujours la tresse dorée d'Edward. Al s'enfuit en courant, ses pas résonnaient dans l'air orageux.

« Alphonse, où vas-tu ? » demanda Hughes, surveillant nerveusement Roy qui s'était effondré au coin de la rue.

« Je vais chercher mon frère. Il a besoin d'aide. » répondit Al, totalement indifférent à la présence de Roy.

Hugues regarda son ami qui serrait toujours la tresse d'Edward.

« Les gens disent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas lorsque quelqu'un qu'ils aiment est en danger. Tu le sais, Roy. »

« Il ne le pensait peut-être pas, mais il a raison. Edward mérite mieux que moi. Je le sauverai et puis je disparaîtrai de sa vie pour toujours. »

« Roy… »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre original **__: Dead Line_

_**Auteur**__: Meganekko _

_**Traductrice**__: Naeloj_

_**Betareader **__: Konosuke_

_**Disclamer**__: Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et à Meganekko…La vie est dure _

_**Résumé**__ : Lorsqu'Edward se fait enlevé par des tueurs en série, Roy est le seul qui puisse le sauver. Mais va-t-il le faire avant minuit ? RoyEd_

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : Escape

(_Fuite_ )

Il semblait à Edward que l'éternité était passée depuis qu'il gisait mollement sur le sol glacé. Il avait abandonné sa quête de liberté, l'espoir l'avait entièrement quitté. Personne n'allait venir le chercher, personne ne savait où il était.

Les chaînes blessaient ses jambes. Ses vêtements de cuir qui le protégeaient auparavant ne formaient plus qu'un tas à ses chevilles depuis que le leader les avait jetés là.

La respiration de l'adolescent était calme et profonde, gênée par le collier beige autour de son cou. Il était très serré, coupant toujours plus profondément là où il l'avait écorché et ce depuis… l'incident. Lorsque Tilas l'avait… Edward ne pouvait plus y penser. Pourtant, durant l'incident, il avait réussi à projeter sa tête assez loin pour frapper à la mâchoire l'homme envahissant. Il en avait résulté un coup de poing dans son œil droit, lequel était maintenant pourpre, noir et bleuté. Edward pouvait à peine voir à travers son œil au beurre noir, et ce, même s'il avait choisi de tout enregistrer.

A ce moment-là, il fixait sans aucune expression les caisses en face de lui, ses yeux d'or devenus bronze. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la porte lorsque Pull Rouge arriva.

C'était ainsi qu'il différenciait ses ravisseurs : Pull rouge était calme et ne l'avait jamais touché. Pull bleu était grand et suivait en tout temps les ordres de Tilas, et Tilas, le chef, était le plus violent. Il l'avait… envahi.

Pull Rouge vérifia la sûreté des liens en tirant sur les nœuds des chaînes autour des poignets d'Edward.

« De toutes manières, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'échapper… » grommela le blond, la tête inclinée.

Pull Rouge ne répondit pas et vérifia les liens des jambes de l'adolescent. A la surprise de celui-ci, il sentit les liens se relâcher et rester simplement sur les marques qu'ils avaient fait sur sa peau pâle.

Confus, il leva les yeux.

« Tu as dit que tu n'allais pas t'échapper. Alors nous n'avons pas besoins de chaînes, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix de Pull Rouge sonnait étrangement jeune. Edward le dévisagea pendant un moment. Il n'était pas plus âgé que lui-même. Son visage était rond et enfantin, ce qui lui fit penser à son petit frère. Les yeux de l'autre adolescent étaient étonnamment proche de l'ombre cuivrée d'Alphonse. Ses cheveux étaient coupés à ras et les touffes brunes pointaient vers le haut.

« As-tu froid ? »

Edward le fixa, sidéré. Une porte claqua quelque part à droite, un coup de vent froid passa dans l'entrepôt et souffla sur les deux adolescents. Edward frissonna, plus de peur que de froid. Ça voulait dire qu'il était de retour.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tilas et X sont partis ailleurs »

Pull Rouge se leva et s'éloigna à grands pas. Il disparut un moment et le vent froid cessa.

Pull Rouge revint dans le champ de vision d'Edward avec une épaisse couverture.

« Voilà… »

Il déposa les couvertures sur le corps nu d'Edward et retira les derniers liens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionna l'Alchimiste blond alors que l'adolescent plus âgé finissait de dénouer ses liens.

« Je fais ça pour que tu puisses t'enfuir. »

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda indistinctement Edward qui se sentait soudainement très fatigué, peut-être à cause de l'insultante chaleur offerte par la couverture.

« Je suis le neveux de Tilas. Mon nom est Cael Tremblay. »

« Edward Elric, FullMetal Alchimiste. »

« Oh, je sais qui tu es. Tu es celui qui a sauvé mes parents et tout les habitants de Youswell. Je travaillais près de l'établissement d'Howling à ce moment-là. J'ai vu tout ce que tu as fait pour eux. Je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais comme le pense mon oncle. Simplement, il suppose que tu es comme Mustang parce que vous êtes amis et tout. »

« Qu'avez-vous contre le Colonel Mustang ? » demanda l'adolescent, la voix venimeuse même dans son murmure.

« Je n'ai rien contre lui. Mon oncle, si. Son ex-femme est sortie avec Mustang et il lui a brisé le cœur. Elle pensait que c'était l'Amour de sa vie et elle est morte peu après. Mon oncle essaye de tuer Mustang de la même manière. »

Edward sentit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il fut étonné de comment un petit devenait un grand bouleversement émotionnel. Des traces de larmes salées serpentaient sur son visage, absorbées par l'épaisse couverture sur ses épaules.

« Non, il n'est pas… Il ne voudrait pas… » bégaya Edward, la respiration rendue courte par ses pleurs. « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là, alors ? »

« Parce que mon oncle pense que le colonel Mustang est réellement amoureux de toi. » L'adolescent brun resta stoïque, indifférent au désespoir d'Edward.

Le plus jeune répondit par un reniflement et essuya les dernières larmes dans ses cils. L'or de ses iris brilla durant une fraction de seconde, bordé de perles d'argent qui s'accrochait encore à ses longs cils noirs, mais ses yeux redevinrent bronze terne lorsque ses paupières retombèrent.

« Je l'espère… » murmura le blond, fermant les yeux et semblant se dégonfler.

« Je penses qu'il t'aime. »

Edward resta silencieux, bougeant inconsciemment sa jambe contre la couverture.

« Vas-tu essayer de t'échapper ? C'est ta seule chance. Je ne suis actuellement pas supposé être ici. On m'a dit de partir déposer une mèche de tes cheveux là où on t'a…enlevé. »

« Je ne peux pas bouger ma jambe. Je ne pense pas pouvoir aller très loin. La seule chance que j'aie, c'est de dépasser deux ou trois pâtés de maisons avant que ma jambe ne me lâche. »

« Tu raisonnes logiquement. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison de céder à la panique ou à la peur. Ça ne sert à rien. » Edward avait la tête plus claire, sûrement grâce à la chaleur de la couverture et au retour de sa dignité.

Cael approcha sa main et toucha les cheveux d'Edward. Le blond tressaillit, une profonde bouffée de peur ricocha contre sa cage thoracique, cogna son cœur et faillit se changer en hystérie. Brossant les mèches en désordre de ses doigts épais, l'adolescent plus âgé souriait doucement, rassurant silencieusement. En surveillant toujours Cael, Edward se relaxa légèrement, se convainquant lui-même que tout allait bien. Les doigts de Cael bougèrent dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une fine mèche, l'attache avec un élastique brun et la coupe avec une paire de ciseaux argentés.

« Je m'en vais. Tu peux t'enfuir. »

Cael montra les liens dessérés sur les poignets d'Edward. « Ces liens sont là pour impressionner, si tu les tires, tu seras libre. Pars le plus vite que tu peux d'ici et appelle de l'aide. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » demanda encore Edward en libérant sa main gauche.

« Mon oncle est un malade. Je ne veux pas l'aider à blesser d'autres personnes innocentes. »

Edward tira sa main droite et s'assit : « Vous êtes derrière la mort de toutes ces filles ? »

« C'est la première fois que je suis impliqué. Maintenant pars avant qu'ils ne reviennent ! »

Cael se releva et alla vers la table récupérer un morceau de papier chiffonné.

« Pars, c'est par là-bas ! »

Il désignait un endroit au-delà d'une pile de caisses qui semblaient pleines de ficelles. Edward se releva en tremblant, croyant à peine à ce qu'il se passait. Il posa sa main d'acier sur une caisse et commença sa course ralentie vers la sortie. Il tint fermement la douce couverture autour de lui tout en agrippant ses pantalons pour les retenir. Il ne se préoccupa pas de sa ceinture, la laissant ouverte dans sa hâte de partir de l'entrepôt. Ses liens trainaient derrière lui, toujours attachées à ses chevilles. Quelque chose le tira en arrière et lui fit stopper sa course. Il haleta, son coeur battait la chamade. Se maudissant d'être à nouveau captif, Ed regarda peureusement derrière lui et remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne, mais qu'une chaîne s'était accrochée à un cageot. Facile de prendre une chaîne pour une main humaine lorsque l'on a la cheville faite en métal pure.

Edward vit la porte qui avait claqué plus tôt, et il se dépêcha de la rejoindre dès qu'il se libéra du cageot. Il l'ouvrit et un rayon de lumière troubla sa vision, pas très fort, mais assez pour le laisser aveugle un moment. Il sortit précautionneusement, ses bottes se posaient dans des flaques sales. L'odeur fétide de nourriture et de pourriture emplissait ses narines. Il se boucha le nez devant une benne à ordure grouillante de bactérie.

Il resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules, essayant de deviner où il était. L'entrée arrière d'un magasin nommé "Lewis & Fils" apparaissait indistinctement devant lui. Il se tourna, se coupant sur des bouteilles de bières brisées dans la ruelle.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque parvint de l'intérieur de l'entrepôt qu'Edward venait de quitter. Il se précipita hors de l'embrasure de la porte de son ancienne prison, courant obstinément dans la ruelle étroite. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise lorsqu'il découvrit un cul-de-sac juste devant lui. Il leva péniblement son bras gauche, ignorant une fois encore la dislocation de son épaule. Il était à deux doigts de réussir à rejoindre ses mains pour tenter une transmutation, lorsqu'une large main saisit son bras déjà cassé et le tira derrière lui.

Edward essaya de se défendre en donnant des coups de pieds mais ses efforts furent vains. Un couteau s'enfonça jusqu'à son manche en cuir dans la chaire juste au dessus de l'automail de la jambe gauche du blond.

Une main s'abattit fermement sur sa bouche lorsqu'il voulut crier, étouffant le cri.

« Où pensais-tu aller, petit bâtard? » murmura une voix à son oreille alors qu'il se faisait pousser jusqu'à l'entrepôt.

* * *

_Merci aux revieweurs, ça m'encourage a traduire régulièrement _

_A dans une semaine,  
_

_Naeloj_


	5. Chapter 5

_Titre original : Dead Line_

_Auteur: Meganekko_

_Traductrice: Naeloj_

_Bêta : Konosuke_

_Disclamer: Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et à Meganekko…La vie est dure_

_Résumé : Lorsqu'Edward se fait enlevé par des tueurs en série, Roy est le seul qui puisse le sauver. Mais va-t-il le faire avant minuit ? RoyEd_

* * *

**Note de Konosuke** : N'en voulez pas à Naeloj, l'arrivée tardive de ce chapitre est dû à mon manque de temps pour la correction de ces chapitres. Veuillez m'en excusez. J'espère que la correction a été bien faite. Bonne lecture à tous de ma part !

**Note de Naeloj **: N'en voulez pas à Konosuke, elle est déjà toute chou de me relire et de corriger mes horribles fautes de français et d'orthographe! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5: Leads

(Les Indices)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Pour travailler comme militaire, il faut savoir faire fi de ses sentiments personnels.-- Roy Mustang._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Roy rentra d'un pas lourd au Deuxième Département des Investigations, La souffrance avait pris possession de lui et le suivait partout. Résigné, il lança la lettre devenue humide sur la pile de preuves possibles. Il mit avec soin la mèche de cheveux d'Edward dans sa poche, où se trouvait ruban rouge. Il resta debout devant la table, examina se qui s'y trouvait mais ne trouva aucun lien entre les preuves et ne réussit même pas à réfléchir clairement. Une idée germa dans son esprit et son espoir remonta en flèche, le sortant de son désespoir, juste pour couler encore plus bas en devant renoncer à son hypothèse.

Hughes ferma la porte grande ouverte et s'arrêta à côté de son vieil ami.

« J'ai le rapport de tous les indices laissés sur les scènes des autres crimes. La seule chose commune entre ces morts est l'état des corps à leur découverte. Ils ont tous été vidés de leur sang par plusieurs coupures d'artères sur leurs bras et jambes. Mais la cause de la mort est toujours une coupure horizontale dans leur cou. »

« Assez .» grommela Mustang en serrant son poing autour des deux indices appartenant à Edward.

« Roy, nous devons nous occuper de ce cas comme n'importe quelle autre affaire, on ne doit pas se laisser distraire par notre inquiétude ou nos sentiments. Ça ne doit pas être personnel.»

« Mais c'est personnel! » répliqua violemment Roy à l'homme à lunette. «Ils essayent de m'atteindre! Ils veulent ma mort et Edward n'est qu'un moyen pour eux pour m'atteindre! Ils vont le tuer! »

Hughes fronça les sourcils avant empoigner fermement le col de l'uniforme de Roy, et l'approcha de lui, si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« Tu dois te distancer de tes émotions, fais travailler ton cerveau et trouves-le! Tu pourras être triste, désespéré et en colère plus tard! Parce que maintenant, tu as besoin que ta tête soit claire pour trouver l'homme que tu aimes avant qu'il ne soit tué! TU VAS TE CALMER!? » dit Hughes en secouant Roy avec force, qui écoutait plus ou moins ce que son ami lui disait.

Hughes relâcha son ami et recula de quelques pas, toujours en surveillant de ses yeux verts l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Alors que disait d'autre le rapport? » demanda Roy en le prenant des mains d'Hughes et en le défroissant. Il paraissait toujours très inquiet, mais un nouvel éclat de détermination brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il parcourait le contenu du dossier.

« L'heure de mort... Elles sont toutes espacées d'une heure...» déclara Roy, le front plissé.

« Celle-ci à 15:00, ensuite 16:00, celle-là à 17:00, 18:00, 19:00, 20:00, 21:00, 22:00. C'est méthodique. Celui qui est derrière tout cela à un plan pour chacune d'elle. » Il regarda Huhges qui scrutait une petite note à côté de la photo des poignets d'une des mortes.

« C'était Maria Therona. Elle était une étudiante accomplie d'un dojo. Elle a deux marques différentes ici, l'une d'elles ressemble à des traces de liens, et la deuxième ressemble à celles qui sont marquées par un matériel plus résistant. Je pense qu'elle s'est défendue. »

« Ce qui implique qu'elle a dû être gardée en vie un certain temps, sinon ils l'auraient simplement tuer lorsqu'elle a essayer de fuir. » dit Roy en confirmant sa propre hypothèse.

« Place les victimes dans l'ordre de leur mort. 15, 16, 17... » Dit Roy en accrochant le mince dossier sur le tableau blanc.

Hughes disposa les dossiers de chacune de filles sur le tableau, leur photo était accrochée sur la première page donc Roy pouvait les voir.

« Attends... Il en manque une. »

« Quoi? »

« Où est la fille qui est morte à 23:00? »

« Il n'y en avait pas. »

« Mais il m'a dit, il m'a dit qu'Edward mourrait à minuit. Selon sa méthode, une fille a dû mourir à 23h00 pour dire qu'Edward mourrait à minuit. »

« Peut-être était-ce pour un effet plus dramatique. La mort finale à minuit? »

« Ou peut-être qu'il y a une autre fille qui s'est fait capturée… »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un homme traversait le couloir. Ses médailles militaires étaient mises bien vue sur son torse reflétant la lumière et luisantes tout comme son visage méprisant. Plusieurs officiers étaient oppressés par sa présence imposante, il en regarda certain avec un air menaçant, et continua son chemin.

Quelques couloirs plus tard, il arriva à sa destination, Deuxièmes Département des Investigations.

Il ouvrit la porte et interrompit une conversation étouffée entre les deux officiers aux rangs inférieurs.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une pause dans l'affaire du tueur en série? » souffla-t-il de sa forte voix.

«Général Tremblay! » s'exclama Hughes, coupant court Roy, en faisant un salut. L'homme aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux, les plissa lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent sur l'intrus.

« Je suis venu voir quels nouveaux indices vous avez collecté. Je vais prendre l'affaire et la donner à Quatrième Département des Investigations. Je pense qu'ils sont plus qualifiés pour enquêter dessus. »

Hughes eut le souffle coupé, son salut retomba alors qu'il s'avançait avant que Roy ne puisse dire quelque chose.

« Monsieur, je m'y oppose respectueusement. Le Colonel Mustang et moi-même avons fait de réel progrès. Je pense que nous pourrons bientôt attraper les meurtriers. »

« Les meurtriers? Il y en a plusieurs en liberté? »

« Oui Monsieur. » dit rapidement Hughes. « Nous avons aussi la preuve qu'ils vont garder le Major Elric vivant jusqu'à minuit. »

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés à cette conclusion? » Le Général s'adressait à Roy en levant un sourcil.

« J'ai reçu un appel téléphonique plus tôt dans la journée »

« Et vous n'avez pas éprouvé le besoin de m'en informer? » Quelque chose dans la voix de l'homme était désagréable à Roy et le faisait inexorablement penser à la voix de l'homme qu'il avait eu plus tôt au téléphone.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire que cette découverte devienne publique, n'est-ce pas, _Général_? » demanda froidement Roy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous feriez mieux de surveiller votre ton, Mustang »

Roy resta simplement silencieux, examinant le Général comme s'il le défiait pour un combat.

« Réunissez tous les indices pour les transporter au Quatrième département. Je les veux dans une heure exactement. »

Roy jeta un regard à la montre au-dessus de la porte. Quatre heure pile.

« Je serai de retour à cinq heure. » dit le Général en lançant un autre regard venimeux à Roy avant de tourner sur ses talons bien cirés et de retraverser le Département.

« Bâtard! » commenta Roy en retournant à la table aux indices. « As-tu l'intention d'abandonner cette affaire? Je ne l'abandonnerai à des gens qui n'ont que faire de l'ultimatum. »

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais ce sont des ordres du Gén--»

« Transgresse ses ordres! Je trouverai Edward, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire! »

Roy frappa la table de ses poings, faisant tomber des feuilles au sol. Il prit une profonde inspiration en tenant ses cheveux noir de jais.

« J'ai peur d'arriver en retard Hughes. Ca aurait dû être moi. Je dois savoir s'il va bien. »

«Bien, on peut demander à Scieszka de lire ces rapports pour nous » dit astucieusement Huhges en souriant à Roy, ne relevant pas le ton détruit de son ami.

« Elle est sous tes ordres, ne laisse juste pas le Général Tremblay le savoir. »

« Je vais l'appeler maintenant. »

Hughes s'empara d'un téléphone proche qui était sur la table à indices, à la lumière. À sa surprise, il sonna dans ses mains. Il sursauta violemment et faillit le laisser tomber. Il le reposa sur la table rapidement. Il sonna une nouvelle fois et Roy répondit.

« Huit heures encore, huit rounds. Ton petit paquet t'attend. L'emballage est déchiré, et il n'est plus aussi propre qu'avant. Ton petit paquet est un peu ruiné. Je n'ai pas pris soin de lui. Je devrais le jeter. »

« Je vais te trouver, fils de pute! »

«Ooh, mon dieu. Tu es un peu énervé, Colonel Mustang. » Son nom roula sous la langue de l'homme, plein de malice et de mépris.

« Tu peux encore abandonner, et ton jugement sera peut-être-- » Roy fut coupé par le rire de l'autre homme.

« Tu ne crois _réellement _pas que je vais me laisser attraper? »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

«Tu sais, tout ce que tu dis, si je n'aime pas, il reçoit ta punition. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes paroles. Ta blonde pourrait être sérieusement blessée. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Pourquoi fais-tu ça? »

« Il est écoeurant, répugnant. Il t'aime. Il t'aime _toi_. Toi qui a brisé tant de coeur, toi qui n'est qu'un malade. Il reçoit tes punitions pour s'être abaissé à ton niveau. »

« Il ne m'aime pas. » dit calment Roy, secouant ses cheveux ébènes qui lui arrivait dans les yeux. « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. »

« Mais si. Tu dois ressentir cette peine, lorsque la personne que tu aimes t'est arrachée pour toujours. Mais, j'ai parlé trop longtemps. Ton prochain indice t'attend dans ton bureau. Dépêche-toi et trouve-le! »

Roy jeta le téléphone sur la table, son coeur battant meurtrissait sa poitrine, fracassant sa cage thoracique comme si c'était du sucre glace. Les battements sourds résonnaient dans ses oreilles comme s'il se noyait. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, retournant là où ses recherches avaient commencé.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alphonse fixa la carte devant les bâtiments militaires, ses yeux cherchaient dans la liste de noms pour trouver un département particulier. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie des quartiers militaires, habituellement, il n'accompagnait Edward que dans les dortoirs et au bureau du Colonel Mustang.

Un sentiment de honte et de remord naquit dans l'esprit d'Alphonse lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit au Colonel après avoir su ce qui arrivait à Edward. Il n'aurait pas dû perdre le contrôle. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas la faute du Colonel. Il devait aller au Département des Investigations pour trouver Roy et s'excuser.

Il n'avait plus vraiment d'autre endroit où aller de toute manière. Il avait demandé à tout le quartier de Kite Street s'ils avaient vu son frère mais n'avait reçu que des réponses négatives. Il s'était informé au bureau du Colonel et une Lieutenant Hawkeye très agitée l'avait dirigé aux Investigations tout en demandant quel était le problème. Alphonse répondit à la hâte que son frère avait des ennuis, avant de partir trouver le Colonel.

Il avait confirmé sa destination sur la petite carte dans le hall du bureau, et traversait les couloirs jusqu'au Département des Investigations.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

« Où pensais-tu aller, petit bâtard? » murmura une voix à son oreille alors qu'il se faisait pousser jusqu'à l'entrepôt.

_Non, non ça ne peut pas arriver. J'étais entrain de me sauver, je me suis sauvé. Ce n'est qu'un rêve horrible, je suis quelque part en sûreté, ce n'est que les résidus de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux pas être de nouveau là._

L'adolescent fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il fut violemment projeté sur le sol de ciment. Des lumières blanches apparurent devant lui, l'aveuglant momentanément alors que des coups à fendre le crâne lui étaient assenés. Il lui sembla que son agresseur utilisait une sorte de barre de fer, de bois, ou quelque chose du genre. Lorsque son visage fut suffisamment marqué, et l'adolescent inconscient, les coups cessèrent, le son de la barre traînée sur le sol traversa ses oreilles. Un son de bois plein, touche du bois, ça porte chance. Grognant un peu, Edward nota avec douleur que quelqu'un avait enjambé sa hanche. Il ouvrit son oeil encore utilisable et vit le visage livide de T-Shirt Bleu.

L'homme robuste le mis avec force en une position semi assise grâce au collier autour de son cou.

« Tu pensais pouvoir t'échapper? Honnêtement, tu as pensé pouvoir t'échapper et survivre à cette histoire sordide? Tu as espéré que tu ne te souviendrais d'elle que comme un souvenir horrible et que nous, nous irions en prison, n'est-ce pas? » T-Shirt Bleu sourit malicieusement, se rapprochant et léchant le côté du visage de l'adolescent, embrassant ses lèvres au goût de sang.

Edward sentit sa conscience s'amenuiser et partir loin de lui, des nuages noirs tourbillonnaient devant la lumière de la lampe. Furieusement, il les chassa, chassant les griffes du néant hors de sa vue, et regarda l'homme de ses yeux dorés. Il avait goûté à la liberté, il voulait l'atteindre encore une fois. Peu importe le prix.

« Tu vas pourrir en prison comme les racailles de ton espèce. » dit l'adolescent à travers ses dents serrées, ses yeux brûlaient comme des flammes derrière la barrière d'ecchymoses et de sang.

Un autre coup de poing le fit atterrir sur le côté du visage, cassant un de ses dents. Il sentit le sang dans sa bouche et le cracha sur le T-shirt de l'homme enragé, mélangeant rouge et bleu. Ecchymose violette sur le tissu.

T-Shirt Bleu sembla le prendre pour de l'insolence. Il se releva, tenant toujours Edward par le collier. Dans un effort, il souleva le blond et le jeta contre les immenses caisses en face de lui.

Edward se remit sur ses mains et ses genoux, tapa des mains tandis qu'une vague de douleur naissait dans son bras. Il voulait transformer le sol en une arme afin de pouvoir se défendre. Cependant, avant qu'il ne put le faire, il reçut dans l'estomac une chaussure qui arrêta l'adolescent. Vaincu, Edward tomba sur le sol, succombant enfin à la peine extrême qui parcourait ses veines, partait de son coeur et se propageait par ses artères. Il regarda les chaussures de T-Shirt Bleu approcher, sa vision était dominée par un torrent de larmes qui se répandait sur le pont qu'était son nez, se mélangeant avec le sang des nombreuses coupures de son visage.

Il respira doucement, le sol froid calmait les irritations et les lacérations sur le côté gauche de sa figure.

_Concentre-toi seulement, transmute quelque chose. Sauves-toi avant qu'il ne te retouche. Fais-le, sauves-toi._

_Trop tard._

T-Shirt Bleu était sur lui une fois encore, il sentit le froid lorsque sa peau fut dénudée, la dernière sensation terrifiante.

Edward tomba, pour toujours, dans les rêves de son esprit se fermant à son agonie.

* * *

_J'ai un énorme faible pour mes revieweurs-euses!_

_donc, merci à :_ **shika, Kaijuu-sama, Sabine02, Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy, Kiku-chan**_**, **et _**jonzac**

_Pour battre la version anglaise, il me faut au moins 18 reviews alors lâchez-vous._

_ Si vous le faites, vous pourrez recevoir un peu de tarte de l'auteur ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Titre original : Dead Line_

_Auteur: Meganekko_

_Traductrice: Naeloj_

_Bêta : Konosuke_

_Disclamer: Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et à Meganekko…La vie est dure._

_Résumé : Lorsqu'Edward se fait enlevé par des tueurs en série, Roy est le seul qui puisse le sauver. Mais va-t-il le faire avant minuit ? RoyEd_

* * *

**Note de Konosuke** : Eh oui, encore une note de la beta… Excusez-moi de l'exécrable retard que j'ai pris avec la correction. MAIS… je dis bien MAIS, j'ai une raison valable à ça : L'ordinateur de mon frère et word de mon mac. En corrigeant, bug sur le pc de mon frère, j'ai tout perdu et mes yeux en forme d'écran n'ont pas supporté que je recommence le même soir. Et ce soir, en corrigeant, BAM bug de word, j'ai du recommencé la moitié. La joie, quoi. Bref, je vous fais mes plus plates excuses et vous remets ce beau chapitre, écrit par Meganekko, traduis de l'anglais au Naelojien par Nae' et relu pour en faire un texte français par moi-même. XD Non, je rigole, Naeloj est une très bonne traductrice selon moi. APPLAUSE

Merci aux auteurs/traduc' de me donner du boulot ! )

* * *

L'Ultimatum

**6. Military**

_(Militaire)_

Alphonse traversa le dernier couloir dont il se souvenait l'existence sur la carte, ses pas résonnaient dans le silence. Il chercha la porte du Bureau des Investigations , Deuxième Laboratoire, poussa la porte juste à temps pour voir Roy en sortir rapidement sans même noter l'armure et son exclamation de surprise.

« Colonel! » Alphonse tira sur le derrière de l'uniforme de l'homme alors qu'il s'en allait. « Colonel Mustang! »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'arrêta, ses chaussures militaires crissèrent contre le sol gris. « Alphonse... » commença-t-il, se demandant s'il devait ou non continuer. Alphonse s'inclina profondément et dit très rapidement: « Colonel, je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas. J'étais juste apeuré. S'il vous plait, dites-moi si vous avez de nouvelles informations concernant mon frère. Je suis vraiment désolé! »

Roy le scruta quelques secondes, essayant de ne pas faire paraître d'émotions non voulues dans sa voix. Sans résultat, sa voix était fissurée. « Il est toujours captif, et je dois trouver la prochaine preuve pour savoir où il est.»

« Monsieur, est-ce que ça va? Je ne voulais pas... »

« Va parler à Hughes, il t'expliquera tout. » Roy se retourna et partit en courant dans les couloirs. Il du baisser sa vitesse lorsqu'il tourna et sortit de la vue d'Alphonse, le bas de son uniforme virevoltant derrière lui.

Si Alphonse avait été un homme, son inquiétude aurait été gravée sur chaque ligne de son visage. Cependant, l'armure ne montrait aucune expression lorsqu'il marcha dans le Bureau des Investigations pour trouver Hughes au téléphone.

« Alors tu vas lire les dossiers de toutes les victimes de cette affaire? … Oui, oui, je serais là. … D'accord, merci Scieszka. … Oui, au revoir. »

Hughes replaça le combiné sur le téléphone et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit doucement pour voir la silhouette familière du plus jeune des Elric sur le pas de la porte.

« Hum, Lieutenant Colonel... Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe. » Dit Alphonse d'un ton d'excuse comme si c'était sur Hughes qu'il avait hurlé auparavant.

« Bien sûr, Al. Entre. »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Roy heurta deux officiers, une secrétaire et une infirmière en allant à son bureau. Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour s'excuser de son impolitesse, son esprit courrant déjà devant lui, cherchant désespérément le prochain indice, dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il tourna sauvagement au dernier coin, le Colonel atteignit sa puissance maximale lorsqu'il s'écrasa contre la porte de son bureau.

Deux pairs d'yeux sauvages le fixèrent, l'une se rétrécissant instantanément en un regard furieux.

Hawkeye se leva, les papiers que le Colonel devait remplir en mains.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a laissé quelque chose ici? Un paquet? N'importe quoi!! Dites-le moi!» demanda Roy, coupant court l'essai de Riza pour le raisonner sur ce qui est important et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Havoc indiqua une petite boîte brune sur le bureau de l'autre homme. « Il n'y a que ça, c'est arrivé, il y a environ vingt minutes, je crois. » Dit l'homme blond, mordillant son éternelle cigarette.

« Donne-le moi. » Roy pris la boîte du bureau, arrachant le scotch. Riza reposa les dossiers sur son bureau, sentant que ce n'était certainement pas le moment de lui les donner. Le Colonel était débraillé, décoiffé. Il ne le se serait jamais permis à un autre moment. A moins qu'il se fiche de tout. Ce qui indiquerait quelque chose de personnel.

« Monsieur, est-ce que cela a à voir avec les "gros problèmes" d'Edward? »

« Cela a tout à voir. » Répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Nerveusement, il chercha à tâtons dans la boîte et en ressortit un objet argenté avec une difficulté évidente. C'était une montre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, le sang brillait comme du rubis incrusté dans les plis de l'insigne « Alchimiste d'Etat ». Une goutte solitaire glissa et tomba. Les trois officiers suivirent du regard sa progression. Elle s'écrasa dans un « plop » silencieux qui cassa le coeur du Colonel.

« Uhm, qu'est-ce que - » commença Havoc, mais Hawkey lui fit signe de se taire.

« Monsieur, pourriez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi la montre d'Edward est dans cette boîte? »

Roy resta silencieux, scrutant longuement les coins de la boîte, désespéré de ne pas trouver un autre indice que l'affirmation qu'Edward avait été torturé.

Une feuille de papier était pliée au fond de la boîte, le Colonel la sortit, anxieux. Il laissa tomber la boîte à ses pieds, dépliant la note de ses mains tremblantes.

« Monsieur, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe!» ordonna Riza, oubliant son rang.

L'homme ne répondit pas et se mit à lire le message alors que des larmes embuaient lentement son regard. Il les tourna, regardant ses officiers.

« Que se passe-t-il? » répéta Hawkeye en prenant la note à Roy.

_Cher Colonel,_

_Comment vas-tu? Ton garçon ne va pas bien, plus du tout même. Il est attaché comme un chien, se battant seul. Animal. Je n'attends pas que tu comprennes ces subtilités, alors je vais te les expliquer. Il est là où tu n'as jamais été, mais tu vas bientôt venir. Un trou noir et profond de torture et de douleur. L'Enfer. Je ne veux pas nourrir tes idées de sauvetage, mais un autre indice est caché dans ton bureau. Cherche-le._

« Monsieur, est-ce Edward -? » commença Riza, ses yeux cannelles brillant plus qu'à la normale.

« Allez au Deuxième Laboratoire du Département des Investigations, c'est là que nous essayons de le trouver. Alphonse et Hughes y sont déjà.»

Havoc et Riza le regardèrent, notant la peur évidente de la voix de Roy, tandis qu'il traversait le bureau et plaçait sa main gantée sur la poignée de porte.

« Allez! Allez et aidez Hughes! Edward a besoin de nous! » tonna le Colonel, écrasant presque la montre dans son poing. Le sang tachait le blanc de ses gants, pourpre brillant.

Les deux officiers se regardèrent, tous deux sévèrement alarmés par le désarroi du Colonel. Ils se levèrent simultanément, la cigarette éteinte d'Havoc tomba de ses lèvres. Il prit la boîte sur la table, s'inclina devant Roy et se dépêcha de sortir du bureau, traînant Riza derrière lui. Elle protesta vainement, fixant Roy derrière elle, son nouveau comportement la perturbait.

La porte en acajou se ferma dans un clic habituel, laissant Roy seul dans le quartier général de ses subordonnés. Il tourna la poignée de porte de son bureau, entra, s'attendant presque à voir le prochain indice l'attendant, indiquer par une énorme flèche en néon. L'endroit n'était pas si évident, son bureau paraissait normal, aussi négligé et désordonné qu'il était habituellement.

Il entra à grands pas dans son bureau, cherchant lentement, prenant en compte les dossiers qu'il avait abandonnés plus tôt dans la journée. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau, brassant beaucoup de choses cherchant encore quelque chose qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. Il n'y avait que la petite boîte de bonbons qu'il avait partagé à contrecoeur avec Edward environ deux semaines plus tôt. Il sourit, pensant à l'insouciance de ces jours passés.

Un petit bruit difficilement remarquable par quelqu'un d'autre parvint du placard du mur gauche. Roy tourna légèrement sa tête, fermant précautionneusement le tiroir. Il plissa ses yeux, fixant l'endroit d'où venait le bruit à travers la lumière trouble d'un après-midi pluvieux. Dans sa hâte, il n'avait pas allumé la lumière, plongeant le bureau dans des tons gris maussade.

Non sans hésitation, il atteignit la porte du placard et l'ouvrit. La porte était déjà entrebâillée, mais il tourna inutilement la poignée. Puis il scruta l'obscurité, attendant que ses yeux s'y habituent.

Le son d'un coup de pistolet tourbillonna jusqu'à ses oreilles, étouffé par un silencieux, la douleur se répandit dans son cou, il le serra de sa main libre et sentit qu'une aiguille était plantée. Il la saisit et l'arracha des muscles de sa gorge, priant qu'elle n'ait pas touché une artère importante. Peu après que cette pensée traversa son esprit, il sentit son esprit s'embrumer et ses jambes devenir insensibles.

Une lente et lancinante douleur se fraya un chemin à travers son corps, l'enveloppant alors qu'il tomba sur ses genoux. Il scruta encore une fois l'ombre, cherchant désespérément qui l'avait attaqué.

« Tu bouges un peu gauchement, Mustang. » La voix venait du placard. Elle succéda à un autre coup de l'arme silencieuse, déversant une autre dose de tranquillisant dans le corps du Colonel. Il frissonna, leva sa main pour enlever l'aiguille de sa colonne vertébrale et tomba sur le sol, lentement, comme si l'air était fait d'eau.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, tentant de garder conscience en vain, le tranquillisant se répandant, lentement, à travers son corps. À l'extérieur, un mouvement fit passer un peu de lumière dans le placard, Roy tourna doucement son regard et remarqua une paire ordinaire de bottes militaires cirées émergentes du placard,

Une myriade de pensées vola dans l'esprit du Colonel, colorée des teintes d'un arc-en-ciel.

_Cet homme est un militaire, il a un silencieux issu de l'armée. On ne peut pas voir de silencieux ailleurs. Sa voix est exactement pareille que celle de l'homme du téléphone… Je ne peux plus bouger._

Le son des bottes de l'agresseur de Roy s'éloigna, légèrement étouffé par le mince tapis. Il leva sa main devant lui, déterminé à attraper la personne qui se faufilait loin de lui, déterminé d'attraper un autre indice sur son identité. Sa main retomba sur la montre ensanglantée. Une pensée sensée se forma dans l'esprit de Roy et il se la répéta de peur de l'oublier.

_L'homme est un militaire. Militaire._

Roy ouvrit la montre d'Alchimiste, remarquant faiblement que le FullMetal n'en avait pas vraiment pris soin. Il y avait des lettres ou autre chose gravée à l'intérieur. C'était seize heure vingt.

_Militaire. Militaire…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**18:52**

_Plic. Plic. Plic. Plic. Plic. Plic._

Des yeux dorés se fendirent, aveuglés. Ils s'habituèrent à l'ombre de l'endroit. Le propriétaire des yeux dorés devint douloureusement conscient qu'il ne rêvait plus. L'inconfort était trop profond et les courants d'air trop infectes pour ne pas être la réalité.

Comme il souhaitait que le battement régulier de la pluie cesse. C'était comme les battements d'une horloge. Il voulait crier: _c'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir que tu gouttes toutes les putains de secondes!!_ Cependant, il n'avait véritablement aucune énergie pour faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre, gardant celle qui lui restait pour écouter intensément à travers la noirceur et définir d'où le bruit était supposé venir.

Il réalisa que le bruit venait d'au-dessous de lui, et, plissant les yeux, il vit qu'il était suspendu par quelque chose de scintillant autour de ses poignets, ce qui le tenait légèrement debout sur le sol. Bougeant ses mains, il conclut que ce qui l'accrochait était quelque chose de métallique. Un petit coup tranchant du métal dans son poignet lui fit remarquer que c'était du fil barbelé, probablement prit à l'intérieur d'une des cages dans l'entrepôt délabré.

Il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui était à l'origine des bruits de gouttes. Il perdait du sang. Il s'étonna de la grande quantité qu'il perdait chaque seconde. Le sang gouttait sur le sol, s'éloignant progressivement de sa source.

« Bien, je m'ennuie tout seul maintenant. » Pensa Ed.

Une lumière s'alluma, faisant sursauter et grimacer l'adolescent, haletant de douleur lorsque les barbelés s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa chaire.

« Tu t'es finalement réveillé? » dit une voix familière derrière lui.

Carl marcha jusqu'au champ de vision d'Edward, incapable de garder son expression de compassion. « Je pensais que tu serais parti...»

Edward essaya de parler mais ce qu'il voulait dire se transforma en voyelles désordonnées. Cael secoua la tête et coucha Edward sur le sol après avoir décroché les fils barbelés qui retenaient le blond comme une poupée morbide.

Il tomba dans la flaque faite par son propre sang et s'étira pour ne plus être dans la position hasardeuse dans laquelle il était tombé, se couvrant de liquide cramoisi.

Cael s'agenouilla à côté, arrangeant les membres écartés de l'adolescent en une position légèrement plus confortable. Peu significative pour la situation.

« Cael!! » aboya une voix rauque, « Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire ?!»

« R-Rien! »

« Viens ici et porte la fille là-dedans. »

« D'accord, X »

Edward ferma les yeux et fit comme s'il était inconscient lorsque Cael courut à un endroit qu'il ne voyait pas, là d'où émanait la voix.

La voix devint plus forte lorsque Cael et les deux autres hommes arrivèrent lentement. Edward resta immobile, utilisant ses oreilles pour discerner où ils étaient dans la pièce. Le leader était à sa gauche, jurant tout en respirant. La supposition d'Edward fut corroborée par le fait qu'il alluma une autre lumière, probablement celle sur la table où se trouve le téléphone.

« Mustang devrait bientôt se réveiller. Ne devrait-on pas l'appeler? »

Le bruit d'un autre corps atterrissant à côté de lui, très proche, fit ouvrir les yeux à Edward juste pour apaiser sa curiosité. Il trouva cependant plus intelligent d'écouter la suite de la conversation.

« Non, nous l'appellerons après que nous serons sûrs qu'il soit réveillé. Il n'y a rien que je hais plus que de laisser le téléphone sonner plus de deux fois. »

«Oh, d'accord. Alors, pouvons-nous nous amuser... » T-Shirt Bleu s'attarda un moment sur le mot, le savourant sur ses lèvres, «... avec eux jusqu'à là? »

_Eux? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi? ui est-ce -?_

« Il n'est même pas réveillé. Comment _cela_ pourrait-il être amusant? »

Edward ne pu plus se contenir plus longtemps, il ouvrit ses yeux d'or et regarda à sa droite, rencontra les yeux verts plein de larmes et de peur d'une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie.

Elle couina et s'éloigna de lui. Apparemment, elle le pensait mort. T-Shirt Bleu le parcourut du regard, observant la vigilance dans les yeux du blond.

«Oh, il est réveillé maintenant... » T-Shirt Bleu se pencha sur Edward et lui tapa légèrement le front.

«Ouaf, ouaf. As-tu bien dormi le chien? »

Edward regarda autour de lui, ses orbes d'or s'arrêtèrent sur la forme assise de Tilas, le leader, complètement railleur dans son uniforme militaire court et brillant qu'il avait drapé sur ses muscles.

_C'est un militaire??_

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera ce week-end )_

_(ça tombe bien, c'est un de mes préférés...héhéhé)_

_Cookies et gâteau pour les reviewrs!_

_Naeloj._

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**Titre original** : Dead Line_

_**Auteur**: Meganekko_

_**Traductrice**: Naeloj_

_**Bêta :** Konosuke_

_**Disclamer**: Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et à Meganekko…La vie est dure_

_**Résumé** : Lorsqu'Edward se fait enlevé par des tueurs en série, Roy est le seul qui puisse le sauver. Mais va-t-il le faire avant minuit ? RoyEd_

* * *

**Naeloj **:_ ceci n'est pas la version corrigée (enfin si, mais par moi seulement), donc il doit rester deux ou trois zones mal écrites... Ma chère Konosuke étant surbookée, elle ne pouvait pas corriger pour ce week-end alors que je vous l'avais promis! Donc, je remplacerais ce chapitre par sa version corrigée une fois qu'elle l'aura fait! _

_Bonne lecture!_

**Konosuke, retardataire finie...** : Me voila enfin. Oui, je suis overbooké. Mais, j'essaye de prendre le temps de faire ca. Surtout que j'aime beaucoup ce job! ) J'espère que c'est pas trop tard.

* * *

L'Ultimatum

**7. Ghost**

_(Fantôme)_

Lentement, Roy se réveilla, s'assit et secoua la tête. Des nuages noirs tourbillonnaient devant ses yeux. Il tourna la tête et découvrit qu'il était dans son bureau. Il vit la montre de l'Alchimiste d'Etat ouverte sur le sol, et se demanda pourquoi il faisait si sombre dans la pièce. Tremblant, il se leva, traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte en acajou. Il entra dans le bureau de ses subordonnés. La plupart des officiers étaient présents, incluant Havoc, Hawkeye, Fuery et, à sa surprise, Hughes.

«Maes? Ne devrais-tu pas être au Département d'Investigation? » s'étonna Roy en fermant la porte derrière lui. « Est-ce que vous avez trouvez Edward? »

« Colonel » Le Lieutenant Hawkeye se plaça devant lui et plaça la main sur son bras, « Peut-être devriez-vous vous asseoir. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Il observa chaque personne dans la pièce mais tous les officiers évitèrent son regard. Riza qui l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé.

« Il est presque 1h30, nous... il est trop tard. » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé avec Roy.

Un choc perça le cœur de Roy tel un épieux le transperçant, plongeant au plus profond de son esprit.

«Non, il n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas l'être. Vous mentez! Où est-il? » demanda le Colonel en s'adressant à Hughes.

«A la morgue. Place 92. »

« Non, non, non, non! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas - » Des larmes interrompirent sa question, reflétant étrangement la lumière de la lampe du bureau de Fuery. « Il est mort? Il est mort? C'est impossible!! Il est trop fort, il ne peut pas mourir! »

« C'était seulement un humain, Monsieur. » dit vivement Riza. « Mais vous l'êtes aussi, évidemment. Je me demande s'il aurait aussi commencé à pleurer comme vous » ajouta-t-elle après avoir réfléchi.

Hughes la coupa : « Non, Edward était plus fort que cela. Il ne se serait pas effondrer pour une si petite chose »

« Aussi petite que sa mort, tu veux dire. » rit Havoc en faisant rouler sa cigarette sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire "petit" en parlant d'Edward » contra Hughes en souriant largement.

Roy le regarda, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela? Comment peux-tu plaisanter alors qu'il est mort? »

« Ce n'est pas de notre faute. » fit remarquer Riza qui se leva et épousseta ses genoux. « Pourquoi devrions-nous nous sentir coupable alors que vous êtes le responsable de sa situation? »

« Tu es coupable pour nous tous, pourquoi veux-tu qu'on le soit aussi? Tu es un sacré numéro! » commenta Hughes, faisant rire toute la pièce. L'homme aux yeux onyx se leva, courut jusqu'à la porte et sortit, laissant son cœur décimé derrière lui alors qu'il essayait de fuir les rires de ses amis insensibles.

« Edward! je suis désolé! »

« Ce n'est pas assez pour me ramener. »

Hésitant quant au chemin à prendre, Roy se retrouva face à face avec une version transparente de l'adolescent blond.  
« Edward! Je n'ai pas pu...J'aurais dû- Je suis tellement désolé!! » murmura-t-il, le souffle coupé comme si ces poumons ne fonctionnaient plus.

« Et tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu m'aimais. Tu m'as laissé mourir sans me le dire. Maintenant, je ne le saurai jamais vraiment. »

« Mais c'est vrai! Tu sais que je t'aime!! »

« Vraiment? Si tu m'aimais, tu ne m'aurais pas laisser mourir, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je...Je n'ai pas réussi, mais je t'aime. »

« Mais c'est trop tard. Adieu Roy.»

Le fantôme d'Edward s'évanouit et Roy tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Sa vision s'obscurcit, comme si des nuages noirs dominant le monde.

_Il est mort..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**21h07**

« Roy!! Réveille-toi!! Allez!!»

Roy fut réveillé de son sommeil artificiel par la voix très inquiète de Hughes. L'homme à lunettes secouait l'homme aux cheveux noirs, espérant susciter une réaction.  
Dans les vapes, le Colonel ouvrit les yeux et découvrit l'air désolé de son ami.

« Oh merci mon dieu! » soupira Hughes. Respirant profondément, il se saisit du menton de Roy et approcha son visage du sien.

« Roy, tu m'entends? Hoche la tête si tu peux. »

Roy s'exécuta lentement, sa tête bougeait comme s'il était sous l'eau. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient vitreux. Hughes était convaincu que Roy pensait toujours rêver. Il pleurait, des traces salées avaient marqués les côtés de son visage.

« Edward? » marmonna l'homme à moitié conscient, sa tête tomba dans le creux des bras de son ami.

« Non Roy, Roy! C'est moi. Réveille-toi. Allez!!»

Le Colonel se redressa d'un seul coup, « Quoi! Quelle heure est-il? » Ses mots se mélangeaient ensemble, presque inintelligible pour l'homme aux yeux verts.

«C'est à peine 21h. Qu'est-il arrivé? »

« Je vais bien, je veux juste savoir les nouvelles à propos d'Edward. Sais-tu où il est?» murmura Roy, découvrant qu'il arrivait à parler doucement.

« On a commencé les recherches avec la nouvelle équipe du quatrième laboratoire. Grâce à Scieszka, nous avons localisé quatre endroits où pourrait être Edward. Nous espérions les limiter à trois, mais vu l'état actuel des choses, nous devrons déplacer quatre équipes de recherches pour chacun des emplacements. »

Roy sentit une bouffée de protestation monter à l'intérieur de lui, retenue intérieurement par le relâchement de sa mâchoire. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas entrain de le chercher? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se la jouer à la film d'action où la victime était sauvée au moment où elle allait mourir! Ils devaient faire tout leur possible pour le trouver au plus vite! Pourquoi attendait-il?

L'homme à lunettes remarqua les traits contractés sur la figure de Roy.

« Roy, que c'est-il passé? Qui t'as fait cela? »

« Militaire...c'est un militaire. » Il s'assit et continua, « Est-ce que quelqu'un a appelé? Y-a-t-il de nouveaux indices? »

« Il y a bien les seringues de drogue que nous avons trouvées à côté de toi, sur le sol. Mais ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante pour trouver qui t'a attaqué.»

« Je voulais dire à propos d'Edward.» Même avec sa petite voix traînante, Hughes pouvait entendre que la voix de son ami tremblait lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de l'adolescent.

« Rien depuis le paquet que tu as reçu. »

« Comment le connais-tu son existence? »

« Le Lieutenant Hawkeye m'en a parler. Et de la montre d'Alchimiste aussi qui - » Hughes regarda la familière montre sur le sol, restée accrochée au tapis à cause du sang qui avait sécher. Elle était encore ouverte, révélant la gravure d'Edward.

DON'T FORGET 3. OCT. 10

« Le 3 octobre? C'est demain, non? » se demanda Hughes tout haut, attendant une réponse de Roy.

« Oui, c'est le jour où ils ont brûlé leur maison.»

Hughes resta silencieux quelques temps. « Où peut-il rentrer après cela ? Il n'a pas de foyer. C'est ce dont il a besoin, Roy. Un foyer et quelqu'un qui l'aime. Tu sais ce que cela signifie? »

« Oui, je sais. Je vais le trouver. Et je serais là pour lui que je le mérite ou non.»

« C'est le bon esprit. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux te lever? »

Hughes souleva Roy lui passant un bras sous ses aisselles pour le soutenir et le fit se lever avec précaution.

« On doit...» commença Roy avant de s'arrêter et de trébucher.

« Woah, hé, tu es toujours entrain de combattre une drogue paralysante.»

« Je suis réveillé maintenant. Je dois voir ce que vous avez trouver. »

Hughes prit Roy par la taille et le soutint pour sortir du bureau.

« D'accord, allons au Département des Investigations. »

Roy s'accrocha à l'épaule de Hughes, les rires de son rêves résonnaient encore dans sa tête alors que des larmes piquaient la surface des ses yeux.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**21h04**

C'est un militaire??

« Sais-tu qui je suis, FullMetal?» dit le leader en examinant son rang militaire qui ornait son uniforme.

Edward resta silencieux, l'observant, étudiant son visage avec précision, essayant désespérément de se souvenir de quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait. La plaquette indiquait que son nom était Tremblay, ce qui était logique puisque c'était l'oncle de Cael Tremblay.

« Dois-je le prendre pour un non? »

« M-militaire... Un travail interne...» murmura le blond, goûtant son sang à chaque mot.

« Bien sur, je ne sors pas beaucoup. Je suppose qu'être un Général me donne l'avantage d'être un bâtard pour de bon.» Tremblay tapota sa plaquette, « Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas faire attention à ses supérieurs, tu aurais dû être capable de dire qui je suis. »

« Ca ne fait rien. » grogna Edward qui grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il parlait, devenant plus que jamais conscient de son corps. Il était à nouveau nu, et cette fois, il ne voyait aucun de ses vêtements.

Il passa en revue l'endroit où il se trouvait, roulant son regard à droite jusqu'à voir la fille qui avait été enlevée. Elle était au moins épargnée dans sa pudeur, ses habits étaient déchirés et sales mais étaient toujours présents. Au moins, elle n'étais pas nue, pensa Edward, même s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Des larmes débordant de ses yeux fermés.

'Je me souviens de cet état...' pensa-t-il, ' On a peur, mais on a toujours l'espoir que quelqu'un va nous sauver. J'espère qu'elle va l'être.'

« Oh, la nouvelle fille... Hmmm, qu'allons-nous faire de toi? » Le Général Tilas Tremblay bougea sa chaise, se leva et la regarda dans un effort simulé.

« C'est n'est pas très drôle d'en avoir deux à la fois. C'est comme s'ils étaient une équipe.»

Cael se déplaça imperceptiblement, inconfortable, en se mordant les lèvres.

T-Shirt Bleu, formellement connu en tant que X, s'accroupit à côté d'Edward, faisant voleter ses cheveux avec son souffle.  
« J'aimerais bien jouer avec celui-ci, si c'est pareil.»

Tremblay haussa les épaules et désigna la fille. « Elle doit voir, j'ai un téléphone à faire. Cael! » La subite interpellation fit sursauter l'adolescent, « Attache-là contre ces caisses. Fais-le de façon à ce qu'elle voie X passer du bon temps. Ouvre-lui les yeux de force s'il le faut. »

Cael souleva brusquement la fille par les bras, la trainant à moitié, il l'amena vers les caisses qui allaient devenir le mur où elle serait suspendue.

Edward ferma les yeux, ses dents commencèrent à claquer lorsque X courut chercher ses 'jouets'. Sa langue pouvait traverser le petit espace où une dent manquait. Il sentit la gencive à vif, encore ouverte où une dent était récemment tombée, presque amusé par le petite succion qui en résultait.

Les fils de fer devenait extrêmement gênant. Chaque fois qu'il bougeait, même lentement, cela le coupait encore plus. Le traitement des chaînes était désormais appliqué à la fille, elle pouvait essayer de s'échapper, ce métal était incassable.  
Cael murmurait à l'oreille de la fille, sans doute des plans pour s'échapper, de belles images de liberté dépeintes par la voix teintée de doute de l'adolescent.

La fille semblait le croire, comme Edward l'avait fait auparavant.

« Bonjour, pourrais-je parler au Colonel Mustang? C'est en rapport avec l'affaire sur laquelle il travaille. Merci, c'est très aimable à vous. »

X revint à ce moment-là, transportant un étrange assortiment d'aiguilles et de couteaux, et interrompit Edward dans l'écoute de la conversation de Tremblay.« Je les aimes. » dit-il simplement en les plaçant sur le sol à côté de sa victime. Il regarda impatiemment Tremblay, ses yeux allumés par une anticipation avide. Le leader secouait de temps en temps la tête alors qu'il écoutait la personne qui parlait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu veux lui parler? D'accord, c'est toi qui l'auras voulu! »

Sadiquement jovial, le militaire se leva et apporta le téléphone là où Edward était étendu, dans son lit de sang. Le combiné fut placé à côté de lui, de façon à ce qu'il puisse entendre la voix cassée, désespérée de Roy dire son nom.

_Que puis-je dire? Que dois-je dire? Je vais mourir, qu'est-ce que je veux qu'il sache? Que je... Oui, il doit le savoir. Je dois le lui dire avant de mourir. Il a le droit de savoir._

« R-Roy? Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas? » souffla-t-il, étouffant ses pleurs. Ils recommencèrent après une courte pause, mais le combiné lui fut vite enlevé lorsque le leader retourna vers le bureau, criant au téléphone.

« Voila! Il l'a admit! Il t'aimes, et-donc-il-doit-en-payer-le-prix!» chantonna-t-il, prononçant chaque mot séparément. Il fit signe à X de commencer sa joyeuse activité, baissant sa voix d'un ton pour qu'Edward ne puisse plus rien entendre.

Une aiguille plongea dans le muscle souple de son bras, tandis que la brûlure de l'acier glacé se répandait dans son corps.  
Il commença à trembler sans aucun contrôle, alors que le 'poison', supposait-il, se déversait dans ses vaisseaux sanguins. La fille hurla, essaya de fermer les yeux lorsqu'X s'amusa avec un couteau, coupant la chair du tibia d'Edward, comme s'il était entrain de peler un carotte. Le couteau se taillait un chemin à travers la chaire, coupant toujours plus près de l'os.  
Edward se joignit aux plaintes de la fille, remplissant l'entrepôt d'un chœur de cris. Les larmes allèrent de pair avec les cris alors que le garçon tomba, et que la fille regardait la peine qu'X infligeait au blond immobilisé.

Tremblay raccrocha le téléphone, après avoir dit une dernière chose, crachant son dégout:  
«Commencer à crier et pleurer comme s'il nous l'avions déjà tué. Un fils de pute faible. »

Il plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque, laissant le sond mélodieux des cris emplir son esprit tout en respirant profondément par le nez.

Il se tourna pour voir la scène qui se passait derrière lui, souriant lorsqu'Edward trembla sur son lit de mort. Les quelques morceaux de chair coupé par X tombèrent sur le sol dans 'splatch' humide qui fit avoir un mouvement de recul à la fille qui avait les yeux fermés et la tête tournée. Cael avait posé sa main sur son épaule, semblant pour tout le monde l'avoir sous contrôle. En vérité, c'était un geste de soutien.

Une légère couche de sueur brillait sur le visage d'Edward alors qu'il ne bougeait plus.

« C'est pour ce que ce bâtard de Mustang m'a dit. C'est de sa faute si tu souffres maintenant. Et ensuite, tu dis que tu l'aimes? Vous me rendez malade vous deux!» Il se tourna vers la fille qui le fixait de ses yeux vert horrifiés. « Connais-tu Roy Mustang?»

Elle acquiesça, trop apeuré pour répondre autre chose.

« C'est de sa faute si tu es ici! Quand tu es sortie avec ce monstre, tu as été marqué en tant que cible! Roy Mustang va venir ici, et ensuite, il va mourir! Je viens juste de lui donner le dernier indice! Et je sais qu'il a un équipe d'"enquêteurs" qui l'aide! Je les tuerai aussi! »

Tremblay s'était progressivement rapproché du corps d'Edward, et lui criait dessus. « Tu es mort, Edward Elric.» dit-il d'une voix monotone.

_Je sais._

* * *

_Un grand merci à :_** Sabine02, kiku-chan, jonzac, Kaijuu-sama** _et_** shika**

_Savez-vous qu'au 8e chapitre la version anglaise (enfin, canadienne ) avait déjà 100 reviews...Alors bougez-vous le popotin )_

_Gateau & Cookies pour les revieweurs!!_

_Naeloj_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Titre original** : Dead Line_

_**Auteur**: Meganekko_

_**Traductrice**: Naeloj_

_**Bêta :** Konosuke_

_**Disclamer**: Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et à Meganekko…La vie est dure_

_**Résumé** : Lorsqu'Edward se fait enlevé par des tueurs en série, Roy est le seul qui puisse le sauver. Mais va-t-il le faire avant minuit ? RoyEd_

* * *

L'Ultimatum

**8. Abyss **

_(Ombre et Abysse)_

Tremblay s'était progressivement rapproché du corps d'Edward, et lui criait dessus. « Tu es mort, Edward Elric.» dit-il d'une voix monotone.

_Je sais._

Il se retourna, grognant dans ses murmures.

« Il va payer pour ça, pour l'avoir tuer... »

Il éleva la voix pour annoncer à toute les personnes présentes, « Le programme avance. Mustang est en chemin. Au vu de sa localisation et du trafic, il sera là dans vingt minutes. »

Edward cria intérieurement, espérant que ses pensées soient entendues par Roy. 

_Ne viens pas Roy, ou tu mourras aussi! Je ne veux pas que tu meures!_

«Ouaf, ouaf, petit chien! Ton maître va venir pour toi. Il va vous tuer les deux, ouaf! ouaf! héhéhé! » murmura joyeusement X après avoir tapoter le front meurtri d'Edward.

« Maintenant, je vais me faire mon propre petit plaisir...» Tilas marcha jusqu'à la fille et sortit un long couteau de sa ceinture. Il s'arrêta devant elle. Il dit gentiment : « Tu vas être le dernier indice pour _ça_ » Il désigna Edward, toujours immobile. « N'es-tu pas heureuse? »

Il s'avança armé de son couteau, voulant trancher son estomac.

« Non! » cria Cael. Il tapa dans la main de son oncle, ce qui projeta son couteau au loin. Il se fracassa contre le sol, glissa encore un peu et s'arrêta devant les genoux de X. Alors que celui-ci, instantanément joyeux, ramassa le couteau, le cri enragé de l'autre homme se répandit dans tout l'entrepôt. Il frappa Cael au visage de son large poing, ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol. Dans le même mouvement, Tilas parvint à la gorge de la fille, serrant sa main autour comme il l'avait fait pour le collier d'Edward plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se tortilla et frappa le ventre de son agresseur de sa main droite libre de toutes ses forces. Il la relâcha assez pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper, et elle utilisa le fait que ses jambes soient libres pour courir follement dans la partie de la pièce où se trouvait Edward et X, là où elle supposait être la sortie.

Nonchalamment, le Général sortit un pistolet, un vrai, pas celui avec les doses de tranquillisant qu'il avait utilisé auparavant. Un coup partit et la fille tomba à terre, arrêtée par un trou de balle au-dessous de son omoplate droite. Elle s'effondra devant Edward, qui le fixait ses yeux dorés choqués.

Il sentit son sang chaud couler sur lui, qui se mélangeait avec le sien. Il en jaillit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle essaya de parler, touchant le garçon à son œil au-beurre-noir.

« Je suis Teresa Dumon... D-dit à ma famille...Q-que je les aime! »

Edward la regarda avec des yeux vides, la bouche ouverte, essayant de parler sans réussir.

« S'il-te-plait! » supplia-t-elle d'une voix douce, ses yeux verts se noyant dans ceux d'or. Du sang jaillit encore de sa bouche, coulant vers les lèvres du blond. Il acquiesça, toussant lorsque le sang s'écoula au fond de sa gorge.

Il semblait que Teresa allait rajouter quelque chose, mais elle s'effondra, ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle s'affala sur lui, le poids de son corps mort écrasait l'adolescent mortifié. X continuait de sourire joyeusement, empoigna ses poignets et la fit rouler à côté du corps d'Edward. Ses yeux vitreux regardait dans le vague, ouverts mais aveugles.

« Une de moins, » sourit le Général en se relevant. Il regarda son neveu. « Pus que _deux_. »

Cael haleta, marcha à reculons, puis courut se réfugier derrière une caisse. « Non, s'il-te-plait, ne fais pas ça. Oncle, s'il-te-plait!»

« Tais-toi!» vrombit Tilas en brandissant le pistolet devant l'adolescent blond. Sa voix s'abaissa dangereusement: « Tue-le. »

Cael regarda Edward, des larmes pleins les yeux.

« Tue-le ou tu mourras aussi. X, bouges-toi de là. C'est le travail de Cael. »

X sourit largement, se leva et donna le long couteau au plus jeune du trio. « Amuses-toi. » commenta-t-il en humidifiant ses fines lèvres.

Il y eut le fracas d'un coup de tonnerre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns s'agenouilla à côté d'Edward et positionna le couteau sur sa gorge, juste au-dessous du collier. Mais le garçon fit ricocher la lame sur la main du garçon, coupant la chaire. « Peux-tu à nouveau bouger? » demanda-t-il.

Edward testa ses muscles et réalisa que le poison s'était dissipé. Acquiesçant légèrement, il implora Cael du regard, espérant que ça irait. Allait-il mourir là? Par la main de celui qui lui avait promis la liberté?

« Tapes dans tes mains, » murmura Cael en remontant le couteau lentement, semblant sur le point de le redescendre et de prendre la vie du blond. X et Tilas le regardaient de l'autre bout de la pièce avec une anticipation ravie.

_C'était vrai, j'ai frappé mes mains avant et je n'ai rien fait. C'est pour cela. Je peux sentir l'énergie, c'est pour cela que j'ai n'as pas aussi mal que je devrais? Ce doit être ça, le pouvoir de la Porte me soutiens? Oui, j'aurais déjà dû me vider de mon sang jusqu'à maintenant._

D'un air absent, Edward commença à diagnostiquer son état, calculant combien de fois il aurait dû mourir dans les dernières heures et qu'il ne l'était pas grâce au simple fait d'avoir frappé des mains. Le pouvoir sembla augmenter juste grâce à la réalisation de son existence, assez grand pour le tuer et traverser le monde entier.

Il concentra cette énergie dans la paume de ses mains, s'arrêtant un moment pour profiter de sa chaleur bienfaisante, avant de la relâcher sur le fil barbelé qui le retenait. Le fil, coloré d'une lumière bleue électrique, se leva et fit gicler le couteau de la main du brun. Il alla se planter dans une épaisse paroi d'une caisse en bois à peu près à la moitié de la pièce, faisant trembler le bois jusqu'à la tête d'X.

Edward s'assit, poussa l'adolescent stupéfait sur le sol d'un petit coup d'automail. L'énergie se répandit de ses mains jusqu'à sa chaire, colorant toutes les égratignures et les coupures d'une lumière blanche et rayonnante. C'était comme si son sang était chargé de pouvoir, passant de rouge à blanc.

Hurlant de rage, Tilas explosa de colère et leva son pistolet en l'air. Il visa rapidement sa cible et appuya sur la gâchette. La balle traversa l'air et les vagues d'énergie que le blond émettait, poursuivant sa course qui arrivait droit au milieu de son front.

Elle frappa son aura, perça la lumière blanche, déterminée à fracasser ses os, exploser sa chaire et mettre un terme à sa vie. Edward ferma les yeux et utilisa l'alchimie pour briser les composants de la balle en plusieurs petites pièces de métal qui tombèrent sur le sol, inoffensive et inutile.

Il se leva, s'affaiblissant lentement puisque l'énergie avait été utilisée pour se défendre de la balle. Les deux hommes plus vieux furent momentanément ébahis, une sorte de crainte mêlée d'admiration les avait envahis lorsqu'ils avaient vu le pouvoir émané de l'adolescent. Ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux, Edward les regarda, la lueur disparut entièrement.

X s'avança en courant, le couteau tenu au-dessus de sa tête près à poignarder le garçon. Réprimant un cri, Edward frappa dans ses mains une fois encore, plongea sous l'arc du couteau et plaça ses main sur le torse d'X. L'image d'un homme noir à la cicatrice sur le visage flotta dans son esprit alors qu'il déconstruisait la matière du corps de l'homme.

Accompagnant le son humide des multiples bout de chaire, le bruit du sang éclaboussa l'adolescent blond et résonna à travers la pièce. Cael haleta, ses yeux devinrent énorme lorsqu'il vit le corps décimé tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Tilas regarda sa montre, plissa ses lèvres tandis qu'il sortait quelque chose de sa poche. Rapidement, il envoya un couteau avant que Cael et Edward puisse réagir, il traversait déjà les airs et la lame s'enfonça à peu près en entier dans le bas du dos de Cael. Le brun haleta encore une fois, son visage se décomposa en regardant, les yeux ronds, son oncle.

Le Général courut sans se retourner et ne ressentant étrangement aucun remord pour la sévère blessure de son neveu qui s'était effondré sur le sol, à côté de Teresa. Edward grimaça, le support que l'énergie lui offrait avait totalement disparu; la douleur commença à être remarquée par son cerveau. Cela le fit pleurer et il ne put plus rien faire.

_Je dois m'en aller,_ pensa-t-il dans l'urgence, _je ne dois pas rester ici._

Serrant se dents fortement pour refréner ses cris, le blond boita jusqu'à la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, oubliant une fois de plus qu'il était complètement nu, et sortit sous la pluie.

Les gouttes étaient froides. Peut-être allaient-elles devenir des flocons de neige.

Il descendit la ruelle, l'odeur fétide était à peu près étouffée par la pluie. Elle s'insinua dans son corps, créant une forte envie de vomir au plus profond de son estomac.

_Je l'ai tué_! Les visions de l'homme qui explosait devant ses yeux, couplées avec l'odeur humide de pourriture le força à se mettre à genoux et à vomir sur le sol de la ruelle. Le malade s'affala dans une flaque déjà existante, s'éclaboussant d'eau.

L'eau des cieux coulait dans ses cheveux, les lavant du sang et de la crasse qu'ils avaient accumulé dans l'entrepôt.

_Roy, où es- tu? Il a dit que tu viendrais, je vais te trouver... J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose sur toi..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Une voiture de l'armée était garée un pâté de maison plus loin, moteur en marche, phares allumés et portes ouvertes. Une opportunité parfaite pour tout voleur.

Le Colonel courut le long de la rue avec ardeur, la pluie semblait s'écarter devant lui pour le laisser passer. Les quelques gouttes qui ne s'étaient pas enlevées de son chemin coulaient le long de son visage, refroidissant sa peau tandis qu'il continuait son chemin. Un magasin appelé Woodrow's surgit devant lui, silhouette dans la tempête d'eau.

Un flash de lumière jaillit de sa main, et illumina tout sous la pluie. Il courut jusqu'au magasin, reprenant sa course effrénée en regardant rapidement devant lui, découvrant un entrepôt qui pouvait être sa destination.

Il atteignit la croisée des ruelles, illumina sa gauche puis sa droite, à la recherche d'un entrée du gargantuesque bâtiment qui le surplombait. Une porte était légèrement entrebâillée, laissant une petite raie de lumière illuminer la pluie.

_Ce doit être ça._

Il se précipita à l'intérieur, la tension avait construit un mur de pierre autour de son cœur qui le comprimait. Il regarda dans différentes cages et caisses, les éclérant de sa flamme. Il ne trouva rien de conséquent jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ce qu'il pensait être le milieu de l'entrepôt.

L'odeur piquante et métallique du sang l'accueillit tout comme les tâches pourpres. Trois corps reposaient dans les flaques cramoisies, un homme, un garçon, et une fille, tous dans des positions hasardeuses. L'homme semblait déchiré, comme s'il avait été dévoré par des bêtes sauvages.

Le garçon se tourna, tenant fermement la poignée d'un couteau qui ressortait du bas de son dos. Roy courut vers lui et s'agenouilla.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda-t-il rapidement, plaçant sa main sur le garçon, l'aidant à retenir le flot de sang.

«Ch'ais pas, » l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns regarda Roy, « Êtes-vous Mustang?»

« Comment sais-tu..?» commença le Colonel avant de se couper, « Ce n'est pas important. Y a-t-il un téléphone tout près?»

Le garçon regarda la table et la désigna du menton.

Roy se leva, regardant brièvement le dernier corps de la pièce. Une jeune femme. Elle était froide et ses yeux restaient ouvert. Morte.

Le Colonel de Feu décrocha le téléphone et composa trois chiffres communément sus. 911. Après une seule sonnerie, on lui répondit, et après avoir rapidement donné l'adresse et sa demande d'ambulance, Roy raccrocha le combiné et retourna aux côtés de l'adolescent.

« As-tu vu un autre garçon d'à peu près ton âge? Il est blond, et a un automail? » la supplique implicite dans sa voix fit sourire doucement l'adolescent.

« Edward Elric, n'est-ce pas? Il est parti par la porte arrière. Il s'est échappé il y a environ 5 minutes... Partez le retrouver. Il est blessé. Vraiment sérieusement. » Le brun soupira, sa main desserra sa prise sur sa blessure. « Vite. »

Roy se redressa, ses chaussures glissaient dans les flaques de sang tandis qu'il courait jusqu'à la 'porte arrière' indiquée par le garçon. La peur montait dans sa poitrine et ses symptômes se répandait dans tout ses membres, lui donnant l'impression qu'il n'était fait que de métal. Il se demanda rapidement si c'était comme cela si l'on avait un automail. Avoir un corps utilisable, mais insensible.

La porte arrière était ouverte aussi. C'était comme si l'ombre le surveillait pour quelque chose, comme si c'était des yeux qui le regardaient depuis le noir infini. Regarde dans l'ombre et l'ombre regardera à l'intérieur de toi.

Il marcha sous la pluie qui ne se donna plus la peine de s'arrêter pour lui, mais qui le rinça presque instantanément.

« Edward!! » cria-t-il dans l'ombre. Sa voix résonna dans l'infinie noirceur. « EDWARD!! »

Un bruit indistinct fut murmuré quelque part plus loin. Roy éclaira la fin de la ruelle, la faisant aller d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Ses yeux suivaient la flamme tout en restant focalisé sur différents endroits de la ruelle.

Une autre pas de course et il était presque à la fin d'une autre ruelle.

« Aides-moi...» gémit une petite voix à sa gauche. Il tourna la flamme vers elle, plissa les yeux pour distinguer ce qu'il voyait. La flamme déborda de sa main, s'écrasa contre le sol et roula, illuminant le couple.

Edward était appuyé contre un mur brun couvert de boue. Ses bras étaient serrés autour de ses genoux. Il était nu, coupé de partout, les bleus et les contusions étaient un contraste morbide de sa peau d'ivoire. Il leva ses yeux pour voir le militaire, les clignant difficilement. « Roy... Tu es venu...» Sa voix était plus haute que d'habitude, sur le point de se briser.

Roy sentit une différente sorte de pluie couler de ses yeux, s'écrasant sur le sol en même temps que les pleurs du ciel. Il courut et serra Edward tout contre lui, prêt à prendre sur lui la douleur du blond, déterminer à l'aider à porter son fardeau. Il ouvrit précipitamment sa veste d'une main, laissant son autre main transmettre un peu de chaleur au dos exposé d'Edward. Après avoir enlevé le haut de son uniforme bleu, Roy serra le tissu déjà chaud contre les épaules de l'adolescent qui tremblait.

« J'ai tué un homme, Roy... Je viens juste... de l-le tuer...»La voix de l'adolescent se brisait, chacun de ses fragments se transmutaient en larmes qui étaient contraintes de s'échapper de ses yeux, allant de pair avec des pleurs bruyant et des frissons. « Et, et elle est mort! Je n'ai p-p-pas pu la s-sauver! Elle est morte en me regardant dans les yeux!! »

« Shh...shh, bébé(**1**). C'est fini maintenant. C'est fini.» Le Colonel commença à bercer le blond sanglotant dans ses bras en se balançant d'avant en arrière. « Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé. Je suis là...»

Les pleurs cessèrent soudainement, le poids que Roy portait augmenta.

_Oh non..._

« Edward! Edward! Réveille-toi! Ne meurs pas!» une lame chauffée à blanc se planta dans le cœur de Roy.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, restant silencieux et immobiles de les bras de son amour. Il prit quelques bouffées d'air peu profonde et très proche les unes de autres. Une soudaine vague de souvenirs traversa l'esprit de Roy et le fit se souvenir de son premier camps de soin à l'armée. Rapidement, il regarda la gorge et le cou du garçon avant de trouver une irrégularité sous la couche de sang.

Un épais et solide collier était serré à l'extrême autour de son cou, gênant considérablement sa respiration. Il était plein de sang qui venait de ce qui semblait être plusieurs lacérations autour de celui-ci. Les yeux de Roy devinrent coléreux. Il tendit sa main et ouvrit rageusement la boucle, jetant le collier loin d'Edward. Sans le vouloir, il arracha de la peau qui commençait à guérir et du sang presque sec du cou du garçon, ce qui aurait dû le faire pleurer ou réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Inutilement. Il était déjà...

« Non! Edward! Réveille-toi! » Roy se recula et pris le garçon par les épaules. La tête d'Edward retomba, la bouche légèrement ouvert. « FullMetal, réveille-toi! Ton supérieur te l'ordonne! S'il-te-plait! Ne...meurs pas»

« C'est mes ordres? »marmonna Edward sans articuler, ses yeux d'or n'étaient plus qu'une fente sur son visage pâle, l'oeil droit était fermé à cause de son bleu qui avait enflé.

« Je t'ordonne de ne pas mourir! »

« D'accord...» murmura Edward.

Une sirène déchira l'air, suivie par de la lumière.

Edward sursauta, cachant son visage dans les habits de Roy, surpris par le bruit soudain, et ayant immédiatement après un mouvement de recul. Une de ses côtes cassés perfora sa peau, malgré qu'elle ne soit que légèrement contusionnée, elle ouvrit un passage au sang, à l'insu du Colonel.

Une multitude d'émotions jaillirent dans l'esprit du blond; soulagement d'avoir été retrouvé, terreur persistante de la torture, la sensation incessante de souffrir de _partout_.

Et il partit. Aucun mot de l'atteignit lorsqu'il sombra dans les abysses de son esprit.

Elles regardaient à l'intérieur de toi.

* * *

_(**1**) Petite question: préférez-vous que les petits noms quasiment intraduisible anglais de type "Honey", "Baby" restent en anglais ou soit traduis en sachant qu'on garde difficilement le même sens en français?_

_Allez lecteurs chéris, Gateau et cookies pour les revieweurs!_

_Naeloj_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**_Titre original :_** Dead Line

**_Auteur:_** Meganekko

**_Traductrice:_** Naeloj

**_Beta:_** Konosuke  
**_  
Disclamer:_** Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et à Meganekko…La vie est dure

**_Résumé :_** Lorsqu'Edward se fait enlevé par des tueurs en série, Roy est le seul qui puisse le sauver. Mais va-t-il le faire avant minuit ? RoyEd  
**_  
Note de Konosuke:_** (Je crois qu'y a plus de notes de la beta que de l'auteur... Normal, y a que moi qui doit me faire pardonner). Ne m'en voulez pas pour le retard d'une semaine que j'ai eu pour corriger ce chapitre... Je ferai tout pour que ça ne se passe plus ainsi. ;) Excusez-moi. Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'Ultimatum

**9. Autumn**

(Automne)

Du sang chaud coula des côtes d'Edward, qui marqua la veste bleu foncé de Roy d'une tache sombre. L'adolescent se laissa tomber dans les bras de Roy, celui-ci en état de choc.

« Colonel !! Colonel Mustang, où êtes-vous ?! » Des voix, succédées par de la lumière, résonnèrent depuis le début de la ruelle.

« Ici!! Venez m'aider !! » Roy serra Edward contre lui, sa main entourait fermement la tête du blond pour éviter qu'elle ne se balance. « Aidez-moi! Dépêchez-vous! » Comme celle d'Edward, la voix de Roy se brisa, étranglant ses mots.

Hughes et Hawkeye coururent vers Roy, la dernière se laissa tomber à côté du Colonel et fit un rapide examen des blessures de l'adolescent. Il avait cessé tout mouvement, ses dernières petites forces l'avaient quitté.

« On a besoin d'une autre ambulance!! » cria-t-elle aux personnes derrière elle. Quelqu'un acquiesça et partit. « Passez-moi une couverture! »

Un bref moment passa avant que Fuery n'arrive avec un grand parapluie et une épaisse couverture brune. Riza prit la couverture en laine sans un mot et la serra autour des épaules du Colonel et de l'adolescent.

Hughes posa sa main sur le bras de son ami et le serra juste assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient partir. Le Colonel se releva aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas faire mal au jeune homme. Il porta Edward comme s'il était une mariée, tout en faisant attention à tenir sa tête et son cou. La couverture glissa et couvrit Edward entièrement. La petite équipe de militaire s'avança là où attendait le reste de l'équipe de recherche, formes opaques dans la lumière des différents véhicules.

Même inconscient, Edward tourna son visage et le nicha dans le cou de Roy pour se protéger de la lumière et du bruit. Il faisait chaud contre le corps du Colonel, même avec la pluie gelée qui tombait. Le sang qui avait imbibé la couverture tachait la chemise blanche de Roy et changeait le bleu foncé de ses pantalons en un pourpre intense.Lorsque que Hughes remarqua le flot de sang avec une expression paniquée, il ouvrit un parapluie au-dessus du groupe alors que celui-ci marchait en direction des médecins.

Deux personnes en blouses blanches s'approchèrent et tentèrent de prendre Edward des bras de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il résista car il hésitait à l'abandonner à quiconque.

« Monsieur... »Riza posa sa main sur son bras, comme elle l'avait fait dans son rêve plus tôt dans la nuit. Avec réluctance, Roy déposa Edward entre les bras attentionnés des deux médecins. Immédiatement, l'adolescent commença à trembler et son visage passa de serein à une expression de pure agonie.

« N-ne me laisse pas... » murmura-t-il en inspirant le parfum de la veste de Roy toujours enroulée autour de lui. Cendres et sueur mélangées par la pluie. Ses doigts attrapèrent l'avant-bras de Roy. Ce geste le fit frissonner jusqu'à la moelle.

Le premier médecin, une femme qui ressemblait à une matrone italienne, prit Roy à part lorsqu'ils déposèrent Edward dans la civière et l'autorisa à l'accompagner et à lui tenir sa main.

Edward sembla se relaxer, grâce à cela. Une expression sereine fleurit sur son visage marqué de coups. Soudain, Riza laissa échapper un cri et plaça ses mains devant sa bouche, les yeux ronds. Elle désigna du doigt la poitrine d'Edward et le reste du groupe le suivit du regard pour voir ce qui l'avait fait crier.

La pointe d'un os dépassait, entourée d'une aura de sang. Le liquide pourpre gouttait de sa source. L'os saillait de la chair à approximativement un pouce (2, 54cm) du début de l'automail.

Les médecins décidèrent que c'était le moment de transporter Edward dans l'ambulance et ils éloignèrent le reste des militaires. La matrone fixa un masque à oxygène sur la bouche et le nez de l'adolescent et prépara l'engin à respirer pour lui. L'autre médecin injecta une dose de calmant dans le bras d'Edward et dit à Roy de prendre place dans l'ambulance avec eux.

Hawkeye ferma la porte et tapa deux fois dedans pour signaler au conducteur qu'il pouvait partir.

Regardée par un Général furieux, l'ambulance roula rapidement vers l'hôpital, sirène en marche.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

00:14

«-- Lacérations aux chevilles et aux poignets -- a dû être attaché -- sérieuse blessure à la jambe droite -- hémorragie interne aux bras, jambes et torse -- plusieurs plaies recousues sur le haut du bras -- poisons inconnus -- a dû être brutalement torturé.»

Les phrases murmurées des docteurs dansaient un ballet incongru dans l'esprit de Roy. Chaque danse était accompagnée par une musique qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. A chaque acte équivalait une blessure détestable de plus sur le corps de l'adolescent. Un constat du dernier docteur les surpassait de loin toutes les autres.

«-- traces d'agression sexuelle -- possibilité de récidives -- »

Le Colonel passa la main dans ses cheveux et se prit la tête dans les mains, assis sur une chaise d'hôpital. Ses yeux rouges accueillirent une autre salve de larmes, chose qui était devenu familière depuis quelques heures.

« -- possibilité de récidives-- »

Il sanglota dans ses mains gantées. Le tissu inflammable légèrement plus chaud que l'air ambiant faisait évaporer ses larmes. Tout était de sa faute! La raison pour laquelle Edward avait été enlevé, torturé, violé. Il serra ses bras autour de son ventre pour arrêter son envie pressante de vomir alors qu'il s'imaginait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

« -- traces d'agression sexuelle -- »

« Edward, Edward, je suis tellement désolé. Je suis désolé! Tellement, tellement désolé! » Le Colonel se balançait d'avant en arrière et fermait les yeux pour essayer de bloquer les images que son cerveau lui infligeait. Il n'avait pas à imaginer les cris; ceux-ci l'avaient hanté dès qu'ils les avaient entendus pour la première fois au téléphone.

-- Arrêtez! Laissez-moi ! --

A ce moment-là, au téléphone, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qu'il se passait. Ou peut-être que si, très profondément dans son coeur, il pensait aux pires choses qu'il pouvait arriver à quelqu'un, et qui, d'une manière inexplicable, s'était déroulées.

« Tout est de ma faute, ça aurait dû être moi. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas moi??» demanda-t-il à personne en particulier. Une infirmière qui l'avait regardé nerveusement arriva de l'autre bout de la pièce avec une petite pilule et un verre d'eau.

« Monsieur, le docteur de M. Elric sera bientôt là, l'opération se déroule bien. Si vous pouviez..?» Elle tendit la pilule à Roy qu'il avala sans poser question et prit l'eau.

L'infirmière sembla satisfaite et retourna dans la pièce annexe à la salle d'attente. Roy l'observa lorsqu'elle apparut en discussion avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle regarda en sa direction et secoua la tête, signe que la deuxième personne avait posé une question. A peu près immédiatement, le Colonel sentit les effets de la petite pilule blanche. Son mal de tête et son inquiétude diminuèrent.

Il se demanda vaguement s'il allait perdre connaissance. Personne avec de telles préoccupations ne pouvait même concevoir la pensée d'être calme. Il regarda l'infirmière revenir vers lui et le prendre gentiment par le bras pour l'aider à traverser le hall.

Après avoir marché vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'infirmière quelques secondes auparavant, Roy se trouva en face d'un grand docteur,

Le docteur était chauve, la lumière se reflétait légèrement sur son crâne. Des lunettes carrées étaient perchées sur son nez, tachetées de ce qui semblait être du sang. Après avoir regardé de plus près, cela en était, et sa blouse en était aussi maculée. Roy eut alors mal au ventre, lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était le sang d'Edward, pourpre et salissant.

«Êtes-vous le représentant légal d'Edward Elric » questionna le docteur. Il regarda l'infirmière qui lui tendit un bloc note.

« O-oui... » dit Roy. Les questions broyant sa langue.

Le docteur sembla le remarquer. « Mon nom est Docteur Thomas, j'ai été chargé de l'opération du jeune M. Elric. Je peux répondre à toutes les questions que vous avez. Allons dans mon bureau un moment. »

Il sourit à l'infirmière brune: « Maily, pouvez-vous aller vous assurer que M. Elric va bien? Il est dans la chambre 212. »

Roy fut tenté de courir dans la chambre 212, mais garda sa dignité et resta calme. Comme il était question de dignité, il se rendit compte des traces encore humides de larmes sur son visage. Il les sécha rapidement pendant que le docteur ouvrait une lourde porte de bois. Le docteur entra dans le bureau et désigna à Roy une chaise d'apparence confortable en face d'un robuste bureau brun.

Il s'assit et observa attentivement le docteur qui s'affairait à son bureau, fouillant dans une pile de stylo pour trouver un qui fonctionnait. Finalement, il en trouva un, avec un capuchon blond qui semblait écrire à l'encre noire.

« Alors, dans l'intérêt de la franchise, puis-je vous demander quel est le deuxième nom de M. Elric? » questionna abruptement le Dr. Thomas sans regarder Roy.

« Euh, c'est Automne. » Répondit le Colonel qui tenta de comprendre ce que cela avait à voir avec son problème.

«Ah, c'est juste. Je devais m'assurer que vous avez une relation proche avec ce garçon. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore près à croire en un militaire.»

A l'air perplexe de Roy, il développa.

« Tout au long de l'opération, il a n'a pas arrêté de dire que la personne qui lui a fait cela est un militaire, un Général quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas dire le nom. Il est devenu tellement hystérique que nous avons dû lui administrer un tranquillisant. » Le Dr Thomas fit une pause en voyant l'expression de Roy. « A part cela, l'opération s'est très bien déroulée. Bien sûr, il souffre encore et ne sera pas sur pied avant quelques temps. Je pense qu'il va avoir besoin d'une hospitalisation d'au moins une semaine, et de soins à domicile pendant un mois. Et aussi de soins psychiques. »

« Des soins à domicile? » Le docteur remarqua la note masquée d'espoir dans la voix de Roy.

« Oui, il aura besoin de soins constants et d'être surveillé par un de ses parents ou représentant légal, ce qui signifie vous, Colonel Mustang.» Le Dr Thomas griffonna rapidement quelque chose sur un bloc note et finit son mouvement d'une grande fioriture. « Je suppose que vous n'y voyez aucune objection?»

« Non monsieur.» Dit un peu trop rapidement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Alors signez ici s'il vous plait. » Thomas tendit le bloc note et le stylo. Roy les prit, et après avoir parcouru l'écriture presque illisible suivie de ce qu'il ne put imaginer qu'être la signature du docteur, il signa sur le trait fin au bas de la page. Il compara durant un centième de seconde sa propre écriture incurvée et étroite aux pattes de mouches du docteur et se sentit fier.

« Maintenant, allez voir votre Automne, comme vous le vouliez tant. » Sourit l'homme chauve en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Roy se dépêcha de le suivre, l'inquiétude sembla l'assaillir entièrement, même avec les effets du médicament qu'il avait pris.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chambre 212

Edward se réveilla lentement et sentit instantanément la peur grandir en lui, reste de son inconscience. Même sans le bip électronique du moniteur cardiaque qui était relié à lui, il aurait été parfaitement conscient de la dangerosité de la vitesse à laquelle son coeur battait.

Calme-toi, calme-toi. Tu vas juste te faire plus de mal comme ça. Respire simplement--

Au mot respiré vint une question.

Je ne respire pas par moi-même. Je sais que je ne le fais pas. Alors quoi--

Un tube de plastique sortait de sa bouche jusqu'à une machine dont une petite lumière verte s'allumait périodiquement, ce qui voulait dire qu'une autre dose d'air saturée d'oxygène était libérée. Il sentit le froid de l'air de la machine au milieu de sa poitrine, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait aussi un tube dans la gorge.

Une autre bouffée de peur le submergea et le fit frissonner entièrement. Sa peau était désormais couverte de bandages et il était recouvert de grosses couvertures douces. Elles étaient roses et jaunes, et faites dans un tissus ultra doux. Il bougea lentement en tirant les quelques tubes qui sortaient de son épaule gauche. Celle-ci avait été remboîtée pour qu'il puisse bouger. Il y avait trois tubes: un rouge et deux autres transparents.

Le moniteur cardiaque continua de grimper.

Il bougea son automail, juste pour le tester, et sourit en le jugeant pleinement fonctionnel. Au moins, il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il n'y avait aucun livre dans la chambre, tout était stérile pour essayer de ne pas le contaminer. Il remonta son bras en métal vers son visage. A en juger par les textures étrangères, il devina que le côté droit de son visage était légèrement bandé et qu'il avait un bandeau sur l'oeil droit. Il testa sa paupière droite mais comprit que c'était impossible après beaucoup de difficultés.

Suffisamment calmer par l'usage d'un de ses membres (Il ne pouvait rien faire de sa jambe automail, elle était recouverte d'une multitude de couvertures), le coeur d'Edward ralentit mais resta à une vitesse rapide.

Il se demanda vaguement si quelqu'un savait qu'il était réveillé. Il ne pouvait appeler personne à cause du tube détestable qui descendait dans sa gorge.

Ne traite pas de détestables les choses qui te sauvent la vie. Se sermonna-t-il lui-même. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il essaya de lever son vrai bras tout en cherchant quelque chose qu'il pourrait transmuter pour s'amuser. Sa main s'approcha de quelque chose mais il la rabaissa rapidement parce qu'il la tendait du côté droit, là où, même avec les médicaments anti-douleurs, il ressentait de la douleur. Deux épais tubes sortaient de sa chair rouge rose, à environ un pouce de son automail.

La deuxième tentative eut un résultat plus positif. Sa main revint pleine de petits papiers qu'il supposa être utilisé comme moyen de communication entre docteurs et patients. Il tapa des mains, toucha chaque petit papier qu'il avait déposé sur son mince bandage de poitrine et les transforma en petites grues parfaites. Elles volèrent au-dessus de lui et se posèrent sur la petite table à côté de la machine respiratoire.

« Ça ne compte pas si tu ne les plies pas avec tes mains, tu sais.» Une voix grave parvint de la porte, suivie par des vêtements blancs et noirs ainsi qu'une armure grise.

« Grand frère, tu es enfin réveillé!! J'ai eu si peur que tu ne le fasses pas!» pleura Alphonse. Sa voix sonnait comme s'il allait fondre en larmes, même s'il n'était qu'une armure.

Edward lui fit demi-sourire, l'autre partie de son visage était couverte de bandages et de son appareil respiratoire. Il secoua doucement sa tête pour chasser sa mèche de cheveux de devant son seul oeil capable de voir.

Bordel, j'ai fait pleurer Al.

« Edward...» commença Roy mais ses mots lui firent défaut. Il avait l'air étrangement normal et moins distant lors qu'il portait un pull blanc et un pantalon noir, remarqua Edward tandis qu'une sensation étrange apparut dans son coeur. Le misérable moniteur cardiaque l'enregistra et bipa plus vite.

Roy tomba abruptement sur ses genoux. Sa tête était à la hauteur du matelas d'Edward. Il parla à voix basse, étouffée par des émotions contenues.

« Je suis désolé Edward. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis le seul coupable. S'il te plait, s'il te plait pardonne-moi...» les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent, l'or les dominait, lorsqu'il fixa la forme courbée du Colonel.

Lentement, il souleva une nouvelle fois son automail, le bougea et le plaça sur la tête de Roy, seul réconfort qu'il pouvait donner à l'homme. Roy le regarda, ses yeux couleur de la nuit étaient embués de pluie. Ils étaient accrochés aux étoiles célestes qu'étaient les iris d'Edward et ils communiquaient à travers le paradis qui les entourait. Edward hocha la tête, brisant le lien visuel qui l'unissait à Roy.

Pour les personnes extérieures, la scène qui s'était déroulée entre eux avait peut-être quelque chose de comique: un homme tremblant qui pleurait silencieusement réconforté par une main posée sur la tête comme s'il n'avait que 5 ans. Cette main appartenait à un adolescent qui paraissait très jeune et qui reposait sur un lit d'hôpital, vulnérable et brisé. L'homme faible et fragile réconfortait l'homme supposé fort.

Alphonse les regardait silencieusement et vit le lien qui les unissait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il y avait de l'amour. Les épaules de Roy s'affaissèrent. Il posa sa tête contre le matelas et commença à pleurer. Alphonse remarqua que les doigts d'acier doux et rassurants d'Edward se frayaient un chemin à travers les mèches des cheveux de jais. Argent sur ébène.

« Je suis désolé!! » fit Roy. Sa voix était étouffée et rendue étrange par les pleurs. Alphonse se sentit pleurer, lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Roy serait celui qui s'effondrerait après ce qu'il s'était passé. En tout cas, son empathie naturelle lui donnait envie de réconforter cet homme, de pleurer avec lui. Il ne le fit pourtant pas, recula dans l'ombre et regarda le couple. Il s'assit calmement sur un banc robuste contre le mur et attendit.

Edward déplaça ses doigts vers le front de Roy et l'effleura avec le métal froid. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Mustang au contact soudain du froid contre sa peau. Il releva la tête et chassa d'un clignement des yeux ses dernières larmes.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il en souriant avec les yeux fermés tandis qu'Edward essuyait les traces humides sur son visage. Il se leva en gardant la main d'acier dans la sienne. Curieux, Edward ouvrit les yeux. Il releva légèrement la tête et remarqua le visage doux et souriant du Colonel.

L'homme plus âgé pencha avec énormément de douceur sa tête et posa un chaste baiser sur le coin des lèvres d'Edward, là ou il était certain de ne pas lui faire mal.

L'adolescent aux cheveux d'or sourit gentiment, et s'enfonça encore plus dans son oreiller. Le moniteur cardiaque ralentit et atteignit un rythme que Roy comprit être normal: Edward s'était endormi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Roy alla de l'autre côté du lit, s'assit dans l'une des deux chaises et posa sa tête sur le matelas à côté de la main d'Edward. L'adolescent la tendit et effleura le nez du Colonel. Celui-ci accepta les requêtes silencieuses et posa sa tête plus près pour qu'Edward puisse le toucher.

Alphonse les observait en silence, stupéfait.

* * *

_J'adore / je hais (jamais pu choisir) ce genre de scène. Après je suis toute flapie (et ça veut rien dire). J'ai envie de crier telle l'hystérique que je suis face au charme intense que nos deux héros dégage, de pleurer parce que c'est trop chou et que j'en ai pas de comme ça, et finalement de leur péter la gueule parce que ce romantisme c'est rien que du cliché et ça se passe pas comme ça dans la vie. Après je suis de mauvaise humeur parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire!_

_Si vous voulez que j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, laissez un review :)_

_Naeloj_


End file.
